


Kisses Like Fireflies

by lilithiumwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Oblivious Hinata, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He kisses like a firefly, holding Shouyou captive for a moment before letting him breathe, then catches his lips and lights him up all over again.</i>
</p><p>Why did Shouyou have to get a crush on the only guy on the team who hates him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features two underage characters (approximately 15-16) engaged in consensual sexual activity with each other. Please do not read this work if you are not of age in your country or state.

After official practice is over, most of the Karasuno team gathers in the dormitory room, tired but jovial as they peel off sweaty clothes and lay out futons. Shouyou grins as he watches Tanaka and Nishinoya jostle each other in a playful fight over a bottle of soda, paused in tugging off his shirt. It looks fun, and he's tempted to join in, but he also wants to hurry and hunt down Kenma, who will surely vanish into thin air if Shouyou waits too long.

He doesn't realize that he is standing in someone's way until a throat clears beside him, and he tilts his head up in question, raising an eyebrow when he sees Tsukishima scowling at him. Tsukishima has pulled off his undershirt to change, a rarity that Shouyou almost never gets to witness, and without thinking, his blank stare drops to Tsukishima's naked chest.

“Can you move already?” Tsukishima mutters, exasperation tinging his tone, and Shouyou immediately steps back, jerking his gaze away as his face heats up.

“Sorry,” he replies quickly, dropping to his knees to dig in his bag for a clean shirt -- for all that he will dirty it later, practicing as he intends. Tsukishima doesn't move, and his attention on Shouyou digs into the back of his neck, leaving him tense -- what did he do to deserve this? He's been so good lately, doing his best not to annoy Tsukishima, half out of fear and half out of irrational attraction. He's gone almost a whole day without Tsukishima saying something sly or rude to him, and he doesn't want to be the reason it happens now.

Why did he have to get a crush on the only guy on the team who hates him?

After a moment Tsukishima leans over to grab a shirt out of his bag. His arm brushes Shouyou's shoulder, warm skin that Shouyou has only touched in passing, and he inhales softly with a faint shiver. Before Tsukishima can notice, Shouyou jumps up, pulls on his shirt, and twists to hurry away from everybody.

Only to trip rather spectacularly when Nishinoya steps backwards into him, knocking his shoulder hard and sending him flailing.

His shriek draws the attention of the entire team. Nishinoya twists around in surprise, open bottle of soda in hand. “Shouyou! I'm sorry, are you alright?” In his concern, Nishinoya does not notice Tanaka skidding to avoid both of them -- and failing, knocking Nishinoya down with a yell, and Shouyou with them.

The bottle goes sailing, as if in slow motion, and the entire team watches as it lands on Captain's futon.

“Oh, shit.”

In the face of Captain's fury, Tanaka's choice words sum up the situation quite perfectly.

~

“So we have a bit of a problem,” Captain says to the team of sheepish boys kneeling in a half circle. He surveys the crowd with a frown, before exhaling over a deep sigh, shoulders drawing up. “Earlier, we had a total of twelve futons. Thanks to a certain pair of individuals --”

“It was Ryu's fault!” Nishinoya immediately protests, and Tanaka somehow looks proud. “If he hadn't pushed me --”

“It couldn't be helped! And then it went everywhere... it was amazing!” Tanaka laughs, and Captain glowers at both of them, immediately silencing them.

“ _As I was saying._ Thanks to the hyperactive duo, we are now short one futon.”

“I think Tanaka and Noya should share,” Ennoshita says immediately, and the two troublemakers in question duck their heads to avoid looking at him. Kinoshita immediately seconds this enthusiastically. Tsukishima mutters something to Yamaguchi, who snickers.

Shouyou watches all of this, his fingers twisting nervously in his lap, his body scrunched even smaller than usual. Sugawara had reassured him that it was not his fault, but he cannot help but feel guilty. If he hadn't been so focused on Tsukishima, it wouldn't have happened this way.

Not that he's going to tell anyone why he wasn't paying attention.

“I have half a mind to make them,” Captain mutters, then sighs again. “I'll see if I can borrow a spare from one of the other teams, but it looks like two of you will have to share for sure. You guys can figure it out yourselves. Don't fight, and don't bother me about it,” he says forebodingly, and the temperature of the room drops a few degrees.

When Captain finally lets them go, Shouyou immediately runs off to search out Kenma, in hopes that his friend will spike to him again. Kenma manages to evade him, and even Kageyama brushes him off to set alone, so Shouyou goes to the one place where he can practice for sure.

Tsukishima casts a glance over at him, raising an eyebrow at his entrance, but Shouyou refuses to acknowledge the little skip in his heartbeat. “Ohh, _chibi-chan_ , come back for more?” Kuroo leers, which sends a shiver down Shouyou's spine. How can this guy be Kenma's best friend?

He stops beside Tsukishima, wary but interested, and Tsukishima pushes up his glasses. “Just what I need,” he mutters, ignoring Shouyou when he makes a face in response.

Blocking practice with Bokuto and Kuroo is a trial in patience, because he's almost always pitted against Tsukishima, who takes great delight in blocking him. His smarmy smirk riles Shouyou with a hot flash of irritation every time, and he wants nothing more than to spike the ball straight past Tsukishima's face.

With Kuroo giving tips to Tsukishima and Lev constantly, Shouyou makes a point to listen and use the techniques as best as he can. It works, too, and he gets a few up on Tsukishima, who glares at him through the net after one of Shouyou's blocks wins the Owls a set.

Shouyou grins up at him. “How do you like that?!”

“It was a fluke.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, scowling, and Shouyou's grin quirks slyly.

“It was not, and you know it. No matter how tall you are, I can reach you, every time! Just because I'm short --”

“How is the view down there anyway?” Tsukishima interrupts, the line in his brow smoothing as his teeth flash in a mean grin.

Shouyou's mirth fades, and he steps forward. He _cannot stand_ it when Tsukishima digs at his height. “What'd you say?!” If the net wasn't between them, he could jump up and --

“Hey hey hey! How about another set, yeah?” Bokuto's hand lands on Shouyou's shoulder and tugs him back, keen eyes flicking to Tsukishima. Shouyou nearly shrugs his hand off but resists, mumbling an apology. He doesn't look at Tsukishima again, but he can feel his heavy stare, and he wishes he had better control of his temper these days.

Never mind hitting Tsukishima -- he might blurt out something irreparably bad. He absolutely does not want to give Tsukishima any more ammunition against him. He really, really wishes he did not have this stupid crush.

Though practice goes on, the tension remains, crackling between Shouyou and Tsukishima every time they face each other. If Shouyou is honest with himself, he can admit to the heated impulses that creep into the back of his mind when he sees Tsukishima looming over him. The thoughts burn slowly, little desires that he tries his best to ignore, of Tsukishima's cruel mouth softened with a smile, of his large hands that block Shouyou's spikes so easily sliding through his hair instead, of his great height that Shouyou can easily climb to give him a kiss --

He chooses not to think about those desires at all, because to think about sex and Tsukishima while in the same room with him is enough of a turn-on that Shouyou would land himself in very deep trouble if discovered.

Especially by Tsukishima himself.

~

After dinner, Shouyou still wants to practice more, so he heads back to the gymnasium alone. Kenma had mentioned he would go to bed immediately, and Shouyou doesn't want to invade Nekoma territory without Kenma awake to defend him from certain spiky-haired captains and tall first years with gleaming eyes. (Inuoka is okay, at least, but he's pretty sure Inuoka went off somewhere with Shibayama.)

He realizes someone is following him when he reaches the doors and hears the dull thud of someone's shoe on the pavement behind him, and he turns to see Tsukishima frowning at him. “What are you doing?” Shouyou asks, returning the frown in confusion.

“I thought you were walking back to the dorm. You're going to practice? Even Bokuto-san and the others are done for the night.”

Tsukishima's judgmental scoff makes Shouyou grit his teeth. “I can still do stuff alone!” he snaps, twisting open his water bottle and going to fill it. _I always have,_ he doesn't say, not wanting the pity.

To his surprise, Tsukishima follows him into the gym. With a small grumble, Shouyou ignores him and stomps over to the carrier of volleyballs, pushing it to the edge of the court. He needs to work on his serves, and he can do it whether or not Tsukishima is watching.

“Wait,” Tsukishima calls out, and Shouyou looks over his shoulder wearily. Tsukishima's frown grows more pronounced. “I'll help, if you'd like.” Shouyou gapes at him, and Tsukishima's frown shifts into a scowl. “I can do other things than block and spike, you know. Might as well work on receives if you're going to serve.”

“Well, yeah, but,” Shouyou stutters, realizing that he and Tsukishima will be alone together. Practicing together, with no Yamaguchi or Kageyama to run interference -- he's not sure his nerves can handle it, but he also doesn't want to piss Tsukishima off by turning him down.

“Fine,” he mumbles, watching as Tsukishima takes position, long legs flexing, and he bites back a groan.

This really, really isn't fair.

~

Somehow, they work reasonably well together, though with no shortage of barbed comments on Tsukishima's side of the court and challenging glares from Shouyou.

He can't _help it._ And Tsukishima knows it, too -- Shouyou will catch his smirk, fume, and serve harder than necessary, causing him to lose control of the ball more often than he cares to admit. He's not the only person getting hot under the collar, either, to judge by the stink-eyes Tsukishima sends his way.

“Crap, when did it get so late?” Shouyou complains, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. He grabs his water bottle and drinks from it until it's empty, then groans. “Nooo, there's no more,” he sulks.

Tsukishima grunts as he lowers his water bottle, rubbing his hand back through his messy hair as he holds it out to Shouyou. The back of his shirt is soaked with sweat; Shouyou can see the outline of his shoulder blades, and he has to avert his eyes for a moment. “Here.”

“What, really?” Shouyou eyes him suspiciously. Tsukishima shoots a threatening glare at him, and Shouyou quickly takes the water bottle and drinks from it, pointedly not thinking about his mouth touching the same spout that Tsukishima's lips had just sucked from. He blushes when he realizes that he can taste something different and that it must be Tsukishima's spit. “Thanks,” he says breathlessly after he drinks his fill, offering it back. Tsukishima takes it without comment, and even though he just drank something, Shouyou's mouth goes somewhat dry when Tsukishima finishes off the rest of the water, not even bothering to wipe Shouyou's germs away.

_Not fair._

He stays quiet as they walk back to the room. It's later than usual, enough that when they reach the building, most of the second and third years are already asleep. Yamaguchi is cuddling his pillow as usual, and Kageyama is out like a light. Shouyou grabs his bag as quietly as he can and hurries off to take a bath, wanting to finish before Tsukishima can join him, but he's too slow; Tsukishima walks into the changing area as Shouyou shucks off his clothes.

Shouyou has to turn away as Tsukishima peels off his damp shirt. Tsukishima has a really nice body, and Shouyou really shouldn't look at it so lewdly. He can't help it, though, not when Tsukishima's shoulders are so broad, his muscles clearly defined in his arms and chest, and his face shape is nice -- when he's not scowling at someone. He's the most attractive person on the team, in Shouyou's opinion -- which really sucks, because his personality is the worst.

He licks his lips, remembering how Tsukishima's water bottle tasted. If he kissed Tsukishima, would he taste the same? He touches his own lips, considering what it would be like to kiss Tsukishima, cold and distant most of the time as he is -- when he's not picking on Shouyou or going out of his way to irritate the other members of their team.

Shouyou is utterly exhausted from practice, yet somehow he cannot stop thinking about Tsukishima's mouth. To his dismay, the thought of kissing Tsukishima incites him enough that his body reacts in an obvious way. As he takes his bucket to the bathing area, Shouyou keeps a towel clutched over his crotch, not wanting to irritate Tsukishima yet again.

Tsukishima settles on a seat on the opposite side of the room, so Shouyou doesn't have to face him and watch him bathe. Or so he thinks, until he looks up and notices a mirror in front of him, partly fogged up, but clear enough that he gets to see Tsukishima's back flex as he leans over to pick up his shampoo.

_Crap._

As Shouyou lathers his hair, he sighs to himself, wishing that someone else was here with them. The silence grates on his nerves, heavy with his attraction and Tsukishima's lack of interest. Yamaguchi would be able to distract both of them, and Kageyama is always useful to have around, because Tsukishima hates Kageyama slightly more than he hates Shouyou.

It's a little depressing to consider, really, but it can't be helped. Tsukishima doesn't seem to like anybody except Yamaguchi. Shouyou is so far beneath his notice that he might as well be invisible.

Shouyou shakes his head and begins scrubbing. Cleaning off the day's sweat and dirt is _so_ nice. If he were alone, Shouyou would probably jerk himself off. Even just thinking about it -- and about doing it with Tsukishima in the same room -- makes Shouyou a little breathless. As he passes the washcloth over his chest, his finger catches on his nipple, and he shudders at the erotic sensation. He glances at Tsukishima quickly, but Tsukishima isn't paying any attention to him.

He does it again and bites his lip, sucking in a small breath. He's been playing with different parts of his body more these days, thinking about what it would be like to have sex with a guy and how he might like it. He really likes certain things, and he's daydreamed about other things but hasn't tried them yet. He's been very good about not using his crush as fantasy material – except for some dreams that he hasn't been able to avoid.

He is _such_ a pervert, thinking about this with Tsukishima in the same room -- and while he's naked, even. If Tsukishima had an inkling of what was going through Shouyou's head, he would be furious.

He's even more turned on now, enough that his cock is rising in his lap, and he wishes his body would behave. He glances over his shoulder briefly. Tsukishima is rinsing his hair, and when Shouyou hears Tsukishima turn the shower head on, he drops his hand to his lap and grips himself for a moment.

He has to bite down another sigh. He _can't._

He allows himself only a couple quick strokes, enough to clean that part of himself and move on.

When he glances up again, Shouyou gets to see white soap suds sliding down Tsukishima's slick skin. His mouth goes dry again, and his growing erection throbs. He presses it down, desperate for Tsukishima not to notice. He might actually kill Shouyou, and he still has to beat Ushiwaka and go to nationals.

He pointedly uses cold water to rinse himself off. The refreshing shower diminishes his heat a little, enough that Shouyou can think a bit more clearly. He refuses to look at Tsukishima again.

With a low groan, Shouyou drags himself up, angling his body away so that Tsukishima can't see him like this. He even wraps a towel around his waist, bunching it over his cock, determined to get in the bath quickly.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima calls out, his low voice cutting through the steam. Shouyou freezes. “I can't seem to find my soap. May I borrow yours?”

Shouyou shoots a wide-eyed look over his shoulder in disbelief. “Um... sure. It's in my bucket.”

Tsukishima meets his gaze in the mirror, his golden eyes glinting. Probably with irritation. “You're going to make me search for it?”

Shouyou lets out a little whine, tightening his grip on his towel in frustration. After a moment he exhales explosively and stomps over to his bucket to fish out his soap, then walks a bit more gingerly to Tsukishima, who is thankfully facing away from him.

He silently offers the soap to Tsukishima, who looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. This close, Shouyou can see the little indents his glasses leave in his nose. There's a small droplet of water clinging to his eyelashes, a few soap suds lingering by his ear. Shouyou swallows.

“Can you wash my back for me?” Tsukishima requests, still staring at him with that strangely focused intent, and it takes a minute for Shouyou to actually process the question.

“Me?” he squeaks, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“No, the other moron standing there. Do I need to spell it out for you?”

Shouyou growls and almost walks away, not wanting to bother with him, but he glances at Tsukishima's back and has to bite his lip. To be able to touch Tsukishima, even for a little while...

“Fine,” he grumbles, moving to kneel behind Tsukishima and surveying his back. Tsukishima sits straighter than anyone Shouyou has ever known, head slightly bowed. His shoulders and his back muscles are clearly defined, leading down to a slim waist, and -- Shouyou does not dare look lower. His face is uncomfortably hot.

Tsukishima huffs, which pisses Shouyou off for a second. Before Tsukishima can complain again, Shouyou takes the wash cloth and soaps it up, rubbing it all the way down Tsukishima's back. He gives in to a traitorous thought and squeezes the cloth a few times to build up a good handful of bubbles, then spreads them across Tsukishima's back and shoulders with his fingers.

He bites his lip when he touches Tsukishima's warm, smooth skin, his cock throbbing beneath the towel.

He has to be quick, else he give himself away. After a few scrubs, Shouyou drops the wash cloth beside Tsukishima and sits up on his knees, ready to run. Tsukishima's hand snakes out and grabs his wrist, and Shouyou gasps.

“You're not done,” Tsukishima mutters, with a throaty quality to his voice that sends a shiver down Shouyou's spine.

“Come on, I wanna go soak,” Shouyou whines, and Tsukishima sighs and twists around to glare at him.

“Are you really going to be this stupid?” he asks, then yanks Shouyou close. Shouyou ends up with his chest pressed against Tsukishima's back, his face squashed against Tsukishima's side under his arm. He yelps and tries to scramble away, but Tsukishima holds him firm and tugs their hands down – and into his lap.

“Oh,” Shouyou breathes, freezing as his fingers land on something hot and rigid. Tsukishima's _cock_ , and he's just as hard as Shouyou is, his velvety skin slick and so very hot. Shouyou shudders, his lips parting as he flicks his gaze down to their hands, a tiny gasp escaping his throat to see the head of Tsukishima's cock peeking out from between his fingers.

“Exactly,” Tsukishima hisses, tightening his grip around Shouyou's fingers, pulling his hand along as he tugs downward. “This is your fault. Sitting over there and looking at me like that, with those little sighs you keep making -- did you think I wouldn't notice?”

Shouyou moans, his hips jerking a little. His towel has slipped down to the tiles, and he is very aware of how naked he is, how much of his skin is touching Tsukishima's slick, warm body, and how heavily his cock hangs between his legs, throbbing from the stimulation. “Oh my god.”

He can hardly believe this is happening.

“Now take care of it,” Tsukishima growls, before letting go of Shouyou's hand and fisting his hair, tugging upward. Shouyou looks up in time for Tsukishima to kiss him, and he swallows a gasp.

A little shock runs up his spine, because he recognizes the taste from Tsukishima's water bottle, and he's thirsty for more. Tsukishima's cock is hot and heavy in his hand, and he can hardly think – he is ready to burst, and he wants to kiss Tsukishima back, but he also wants more of him. He leans up into Tsukishima's grip, the kiss clumsy but perfect to Shouyou's stretched, sore nerves.

He could say no. He could get up and run away and forget this ever happened. He's never even been kissed before. But Tsukishima, for some reason, likes him back -- or at least finds him nice enough to look at that he doesn't mind having sex with him.

At this point, Shouyou isn't going to be picky. He has wanted Tsukishima for _ages_.

Irritatingly, Tsukishima is longer than him and a little thicker. Shouyou slides his hand down to the base, Tsukishima's foreskin sliding back with the motion, and he never knew touching someone else could feel this good. It's exciting in a completely different way than touching himself.

He starts pumping his hand slowly, catching Tsukishima's little hitched breaths with his lips. Kissing Tsukishima at the same time that he jerks him off is difficult, but Tsukishima seems more than content to control the kiss, not letting Shouyou have any ground and leaving him somewhat helpless against the onslaught.

He kisses like a firefly, holding Shouyou captive for a moment before letting him breathe, then catches his lips and lights him up all over again.

Tsukishima groans into his mouth, and the rush of power from knowing that _he_ is making Tsukishima slowly come undone is a little heady. Shouyou gains confidence, tightens his grip a little, and starts exploring.

There's a long vein on the underside of Tsukishima's cock, and as he slides his hand down again, Shouyou traces the edge of it with his fingers. He reaches back up and catches the tip of Tsukishima's cock with his fingers, smearing the seeping liquid, then dragging his palm back down.

Tsukishima's hips jerk. Shouyou shudders, his back arching, and he realizes how uncomfortable he is. He moans into Tsukishima's hot mouth, leaning up into him at the same time that he fists Tsukishima more tightly, relishing in the small groan Tsukishima releases.

Tsukishima breaks off the kiss with a small curse. Shouyou catches a flash of irritated golden eyes, before the world spins and he finds himself flat on his back, his legs splayed widely over Tsukishima's thighs as Tsukishima leans over him.

“You're impossible. I can't believe I'm doing this,” Tsukishima mutters, and Shouyou manages to muster something of a glare -- but he can't breathe. He wants to touch everything, along Tsukishima's shoulders and across his hardened nipples, and he wants that cock in his hand again. He wants Tsukishima to touch him. He wants Tsukishima to kiss him.

A heavy hand lands on his cock, and Shouyou arches, a sharp cry falling from his throat.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima hisses, but Shouyou _can't_. No one has ever touched him like this before, and he might just fall apart, it's so good.

“I can't help it!” he whines helplessly, jerking his cock up into Tsukishima's tight grip. Tsukishima grunts and leans down, kissing him to silence him, and Shouyou tries to focus on his soft lips, on the tightening burn in his chest, on Tsukishima's other hand reaching up to pinch his nipple.

“Ahh, don't do that!” Shouyou whimpers, pushing Tsukishima's hand away, but his hips quiver traitorously. Tsukishima's mouth twists into a smirk against his lips, pinching the little nub, then sliding his hand over to the other one to repeat the action.

“Oh? Like that, do you?” He squeezes Shouyou's nipple again, tugging it somewhat hard, something Shouyou rarely does, because of the effects.

Shouyou _keens_ , a ragged scream tearing from his throat. For a moment Tsukishima seems to pause, staring down at him. Then he tugs again, his eyes alight with a sadistic urge deeper than his teasing remarks or sly taunts. Shouyou pants and quakes, lifting his shuddering hips into Tsukishima's grip, before he grabs his hand and holds on tightly, pushing him back.

“N--no! I'll come if you do that!”

Tsukishima's grip tightens on his erection before he draws away, some of his weight lifting off Shouyou's pinned body. Shouyou opens his eyes to find Tsukishima staring down at him, pupils blown as he studies Shouyou. His lips are damp and flushed, just the same as Shouyou's.

He shies away from the attention, averting his gaze to the side as his face heats up. If Tsukishima says _anything_ , he will leave right now. How could he admit that? It's _humiliating_ \--

“You should not be this attractive,” Tsukishima mutters, taking Shouyou's chin in hand and tilting his face upward. Shouyou hesitantly looks up, swallowing around the hot knot of embarrassment in his throat, trying to process those words and wondering how someone like Tsukishima could think that way about him.

“Tsukishima,” he whispers, which causes a sharp, deep noise to rumble in Tsukishima's chest, before he leans down to kiss Shouyou again. He takes the kiss with a gasp, tilting his head up and closing his eyes, wanting to drink in the softness of his lips and the desperation behind it.

It shocks him, to realize that Tsukishima is as desperate as he is.

After a moment Tsukishima tugs Shouyou's hips up a little and into his lap, and his face burns -- how can they be so close? Then something long and soft and hot presses against his sensitive cock, and Shouyou realizes dizzily that it is Tsukishima's erection. Then Tsukishima is wrapping long fingers around them both before thrusting forward.

Shouyou sees stars.

“Tsukishima,” he cries out, and Tsukishima swallows his voice down with a hard kiss, sliding his tongue into Shouyou's mouth as if to stifle every moan and grunt that Shouyou makes. He settles for little whines instead, his legs tightening over Tsukishima's thighs. He digs his fingers into the crook of Tsukishima's elbow and realizes he can press his foot against Tsukishima's shin for leverage. If he rolls his hips upward, he gets to hear Tsukishima gasp into his mouth, and finally Tsukishima breaks away and buries his head in Shouyou's neck.

“Damn it,” Tsukishima whispers, then a small, sharp pain in his neck surprises Shouyou. Tsukishima _bit him_.

“You _jerk,_ ” he moans breathlessly, and for some reason the pain turns him even more. Everything is burning, wet, and Tsukishima's skin is so slick and soft, yet his entire body is firm, powerful with strength that Shouyou envies. The tiles scrape against his back as Tsukishima's movements push Shouyou across the floor, and he whines again, grabbing at Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Just shut up,” Tsukishima mutters, opening his mouth and sucking at the small wound, his mouth hot against Shouyou's skin. The same tongue that was just sucking out Shouyou's soul laps at the little mark, and it makes Shouyou _burn_.

Everything gets hotter. He's thrusting up into Tsukishima's grip, and the head of Tsukishima's cock is bumping against his, and Tsukishima is grunting now, little moans that send Shouyou's head reeling -- and then everything washes away, as Shouyou sobs out his desperation and comes.

Tsukishima stills against him, before thrusting in short, halted movements, his breaths staccato against Shouyou's neck. Warmth splashes over his stomach, and Shouyou sags to the ground, trembling as Tsukishima carefully releases his sensitive, spent cock.

Shouyou opens his eyes after realizing he closed them ages ago, staring up at Tsukishima's face. This close Tsukishima's soft pants brush against his skin, setting his nerves on fire, and oh, how he wishes he could burn this into his memory -- he doesn't know if he'll get to keep it. But damn, does it feel good.

“So dirty,” Tsukishima murmurs, leaning down to lick a trail of saliva off Shouyou's cheek.

Shouyou might whimper in response, but he will never, ever admit it.

~

They do not speak again. They wash themselves -- separately, this time -- and soak at opposite ends of the bath, not looking at each other. Shouyou doesn't dare break the silence. When he steps out and finds his towel, he buries his blushing face in the terrycloth for a long moment, rubbing it against his eyes and mouth until he can think a little more sanely.

When he drops the towel, he finds Tsukishima staring at him, impassive as ever, but something in his golden gaze burns.

Shouyou swallows and looks away, more than a little rattled.

When they reach the dormitory, dried and clothed and still not speaking, the lights are turned off and everyone is clearly asleep, snoring the night away. Shouyou stumbles toward the only futon left, sinking down onto the cushion with a sigh -- and he almost shrieks when Tsukishima drops down next to him.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, startled, his voice nearly silent in fear of waking Captain.

Tsukishima leans in close, his mouth nearly touching Shouyou's ear, and he has to cover his mouth over a gasp. A flush of heat rolls up from his belly, as Tsukishima's chest bumps his shoulder. “There's only one futon left, remember? I'm not sleeping without one. Just deal with it.”

“Fine,” Shouyou whispers back, carefully sliding beneath the covers and rolling on his side, his back to Tsukishima. He could go sleep beside Kageyama -- if he wants to be punched in the face -- or maybe Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi is really clingy when he sleeps, and Shouyou is already half-aroused. At least Tsukishima will not be shocked if he wakes up to Shouyou rubbing against him in the middle of the night -- or so he hopes.

He tries to take up as little room as possible. Tsukishima shifts around behind him, and a moment later the blanket drapes over them both. Shouyou waits a beat, then starts to relax -- it seems Tsukishima won't molest him here, too.

Not that he would really mind. But he _is_ exhausted, and every muscle in his body is sore from long hours of practice, and he's still warm from the bath. Shouyou sighs softly and wiggles a little -- and then Tsukishima is shifting again, and a large hand lands on Shouyou's side.

“Don't squirm around,” Tsukishima mutters into his ear. Shouyou swallows a squeak and doesn't bother answering. Tsukishima's hand slips down a little, rubbing Shouyou's hip, and for a moment it confuses him – until he realizes that Tsukishima is pressing a thumb into the curve of his backside, and he gasps a little.

Tsukishima's grip becomes brutal, and Shouyou's heart jolts. Shouyou immediately hides his face in his arms to hush himself, stilling his hips. Tsukishima's slowly loosens his grip, but the ache lingers even though his fingers move, and Shouyou wonders if he will have a bruise in the morning. His heart is beating in his throat, and when Tsukishima's fingers slide lower, his lower stomach clenches.

It's strange and unreal -- Tsukishima of all people, touching him in such a way? He really hopes they won't be this close when they wake up. Everyone would laugh. Kageyama would kill him, and then Tsukishima would bring him back and kill him again for the embarrassment.

But it's kind of nice at the same time, because Tsukishima is warm and solid, and Shouyou can feel his soft breaths against the back of his neck. It's making him horny again, but he doesn't dare even think about doing anything in a room full of their teammates and especially Captain and Kageyama.

The petting is kind of nice. Relaxing. He wonders what Tsukishima would do if he tried to purr. He grins a little at the silly thought, shifting his hips again. Tsukishima inhales softly and his hands stop their wandering, which disappoints Shouyou a little, but he's so tired...

He starts to drift, his breathing evening out, and it seems for a while, he does sleep.

Until a hand slides into his shorts, and suddenly Shouyou is wide awake.

“What are you --” and then Tsukishima covers his mouth, because Shouyou's furious whisper is far too loud, and they wait in silent fear. Nothing happens for a few minutes, and Shouyou relaxes a little, but he still doesn't know what Tsukishima is doing.

“If you say no, I'll stop,” Tsukishima whispers against his skin, hot breath washing over Shouyou's neck and making the little bite mark Tsukishima left earlier tingle. He doesn't move again, and Shouyou has to fight with himself for a moment.

He really, really wants Tsukishima. He also really, really wants to live to the next tournament.

But no one else is awake, and if he's quiet -- if they're careful -- then it would be okay. As soon as he thinks it, the acceptance sends a little thrill through him. He nods slowly, and after a beat, Tsukishima's hand finishes its journey, wrapping around Shouyou's cock.

Shouyou bites down on a moan. If he makes a sound, they're both dead. He turns his head a little, his cheek bumping Tsukishima's -- he hadn't realized how close he is. But he wants to kiss him again, and it's making his chest throb, to feel Tsukishima's lips brushing the corner of his mouth. He parts his lips a little, licking his bottom lip and catching Tsukishima's upper lip at the corner.

Tsukishima seems to sigh, then long fingers are tilting Shouyou's head up, before Tsukishima seals their lips together in a kiss that blazes through Shouyou's defenses. He is careful not to breathe too loudly, and oh, it is so difficult, because Tsukishima's other hand is dragging down his shorts, enough that his cock is freed -- and something hard and warm is bumping his backside.

Feeling a little devilish, he wiggles a little, and is rewarded with Tsukishima biting his lip.

Tsukishima lets him go for a moment, fumbling with his own shorts, and then his cock nudges between Shouyou's thighs. He parts his legs without thinking, swallowing a moan, instead sucking Tsukishima's tongue into his mouth. He wonders what it would be like to crawl downwards and taste Tsukishima's cock himself.

He wonders how far they'll go.

A moment later, Tsukishima stops kissing him and holds up a hand to Shouyou's mouth, pressing his fingers to Shouyou's lips. For a moment Shouyou doesn't understand why, until Tsukishima applies a little pressure against his lips, the tips nudging against his teeth. _Oh._ Shouyou opens his mouth, and then Tsukishima's long fingers press against his tongue, and he tightens his lips around them and sucks. He is _delighted_ when Tsukishima hisses against his neck, and he sucks a little harder, wanting to drive Tsukishima as senseless as he is.

His heart is pounding in his chest -- will they go all the way?

He has seen enough smut to know what they could do. He has thought about it before, sitting on his knees in bed and questing his fingers low enough to touch that forbidden part of himself, but his nerve always fails him before he can do anything more than touch. That, or he comes first, so aroused by the fantasy of it that he's already moaning into his pillow before he can try even one finger.

Shouyou waits with bated breath as Tsukishima reaches down, fingers brushing against Shouyou's entrance. He breathes out, maybe in relief, maybe in disappointment, because Tsukishima doesn't linger there, instead rubbing saliva over his cock. His knuckle bumps Shouyou's entrance, and Shouyou squirms, wanting more but afraid to ask. Then Tsukishima pushes Shouyou's knees together a little, trapping his cock between Shouyou's thighs.

He kisses Shouyou again before he can whine. His long fingers, slightly damp now, grip Shouyou's hip, over the aching bruise he left, before he tentatively thrusts forward.

Shouyou almost loses it. He feels helpless like this, as Tsukishima has all the control, and he _loves_ it -- he knows what they could be doing instead, and he thinks he would like that, too. Tsukishima's cock is rubbing against places Shouyou has only touched a few times himself, deep in the night when he can't be disturbed, and it is so _good_ , for Tsukishima's erection to press between his legs, making him hot all over.

He wants so badly to come.

Shouyou pushes his hips back as Tsukishima thrusts forward, and Tsukishima's fingers tighten on his hip, before they slide into his shorts again and wrap around his cock. He opens his mouth a bit wider as Tsukishima kisses him more fiercely -- and after a moment Shouyou has to pull away, turning to hide his face in his pillow to stifle his panting. His cheek is pressed against Tsukishima's forearm, and he opens his mouth without thinking to suck against his skin, wanting to mark him in the same way Tsukishima left a bruise on his heart.

Tsukishima's grip is tight. Every time Shouyou moves his hips away from Tsukishima, he thrusts into Tsukishima's hand, and at the same time, Tsukishima's cock slides between his legs enticingly. He doesn't know where to go, and he wants desperately to moan and beg and plead –- he wants Tsukishima to go faster, he wants more, he wants all of him – but he can only stay still and let Tsukishima handle everything.

Tsukishima's lips brush against his neck again, sucking hotly at the bruise he left before. Shouyou swallows a few times and bites down on the pillow, spreading his legs more and pressing back harder. Tsukishima's breathing hitches, ragged and desperate, and that's all it takes to send Shouyou over the edge. Quickly he reaches down to catch his seed, shoving his other fingers into his mouth and biting down, trying not to cry out again. Tsukishima thrusts hard against him, his hips quivering as more warmth splashes over Shouyou's thighs and hand.

The musky air beneath the futon might stifle him, but Shouyou can hardly move, trying to catch his breath as Tsukishima lays heavily against his back. They remain together silently for a moment, not wanting to separate just yet. If Shouyou could have this forever, he would beg for it. He doesn't know what will happen in the morning. He doesn't care anymore.

If Tsukishima asks anything else of him, Shouyou will definitely say yes.

~

Miraculously, Shouyou wakes early enough that he can escape the futon without anyone realizing he had spent most of the night with Tsukishima pressed up against his back. No one else has woken, but he probably wakes Tsukishima when he wriggles away, because he can hear him suck in a breath suddenly through his nose as Shouyou pushes the blanket back.

Shouyou glances back anxiously, but Tsukishima just shoots a sleepy glare at him and turns onto his other side. He breathes out in relief and grabs his bag, then flees the dormitory. He changes quickly into some clean clothes, his face burning as he shoves the dirty shorts to the bottom of his bag.

He goes running.

No matter how stressed he is or how much his head is pounding with anxiety, running always washes everything away. All he needs is the rhythm of his feet on the pavement and the wind in his hair, and it's as if he's flying. He breathes in the new day and breathes out his doubts.

Since he doesn't know the area well, Shouyou sticks to the school block. It's quiet enough that early morning traffic hasn't picked up yet, but he noticed a couple other students from the volleyball clubs running. He waves to them but doesn't stop to chat; he's too focused.

When he returns to the school, he slows to a stop in the courtyard and bends over to grab his knees, panting. When he straightens, something grabs his attention, and he notices Tsukishima standing outside in the shadows, arms crossed. He can't see Tsukishima's eyes. Shouyou stares at him for a moment, catching his breath and wondering if Tsukishima is waiting for him.

His head is mercifully silent. Shouyou approaches the dormitory building slowly, stopping in front of Tsukishima and lifting his head. There is no one around.

Tsukishima observes him silently, his mien impassive as usual, but Shouyou catches a glint in his eye and remembers how Tsukishima looks flushed and angry and aroused. He breathes in, his face warming a bit, and whatever Tsukishima sees in his expression is enough to make his shoulders relax.

Without a word Tsukishima bends down and kisses him, long fingers sliding across Shouyou's neck and pressing down. The resulting throb of the bruise he left last night makes Shouyou's heart race, and instead of giving in, he stands up on his toes and kisses Tsukishima hard, refusing to back down.

Tsukishima breaks off the kiss and grasps Shouyou's shirt, pulling him close and kissing his neck, over the little mark. “Don't overthink it. It’s not as if we’re dating,” he mutters, and for a moment Shouyou wants to hit him, worse than his rage at Kageyama days and days ago.

He shoves Tsukishima away and wipes his mouth, glaring. “I don't expect anything from you!”

Tsukishima leans back and frowns at him. “Then do you want it to end? Here I had thought you were into me, but if you're not...”

Shouyou opens his mouth to respond, but his brain can't find anything to say, and he gapes. “What -- you can't just -- you _jerk_ , how could you think I could possibly like someone like you?”

Tsukishima sneers and thrusts out his arm. “Because of last night. Because of _this._ ” Shouyou inhales sharply to see a bruise on his wrist. He remembers doing that, and for a moment he can taste Tsukishima in his mouth again. “Do you want to continue or not?”

Shouyou's chest hurts. He wants to say no and walk away, because it's painfully clear that Tsukishima doesn't like him at all. Last night he had been so sure that he would take whatever Tsukishima would give him, but...

Well. He didn't need Kageyama as a friend. He doesn't need Tsukishima as a boyfriend.

Instead of saying anything, Shouyou steps forward and takes Tsukishima's arm in his hand, lifting his wrist to his mouth and kissing the mark, without breaking Tsukishima's gaze. He grins in triumph as Tsukishima narrows his eyes and even flushes a little, and he doesn't resist the kiss when Tsukishima grabs him and tugs him upward.

As the sun breaks over the horizon, they stand close to each other, yet not truly together. Shouyou catches Tsukishima's whisper with his lips.

“Do you want anyone to know?”

“Not really.”

“Then I won't tell anyone, either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this has a happy ending. One more chapter to go!

Shouyou refuses to let his anger disturb his performance again. His fight with Kageyama had pulled him off the court once already; he will not let Tsukishima cut him off with the same response. Throughout each set, he stays focused on the game, ignoring all superfluous thoughts. He catches sight of Tsukishima every so often but says nothing to him, nothing to rile him up, and nothing that reveals his own turmoil.

They don't speak otherwise. He doesn't think anyone has noticed what happened last night – no one complained about strange noises or odd smells, so they probably got away with it. He still remains very careful, though; he does not want anyone to find out.

He doesn't want Tsukishima to hate him anymore than he already does.

“Is everything alright with you and Tsukishima-kun?” Yachi asks that afternoon after practice ends, hovering worriedly at Shouyou's elbow. He stares at her, bewildered that she noticed and wondering what gave it away. He grins anyway, rubbing the back of his head.

He hates that he has to lie to Yachi, one of the kindest people he knows.

“Oh yeah, everything's fine! Why do you ask?”

Yachi twitches nervously, glancing past Shouyou, and he follows her gaze to where Tsukishima is talking with Yamaguchi. His gaze is fixed on Shouyou, who scowls at him, his heart beating a bit faster. “What's your problem, Tsukishima?” he calls out, and irritation flashes across Tsukishima's face before he pushes up his glasses, a haughty smirk appearing in its stead.

“There's no problem,” Tsukishima replies, the lilt of his voice irritating Shouyou beyond measure, but he notices Captain frowning at them and turns away, determined to ignore him.

“He's just being his usual self,” he explains to Yachi, then runs off before she can worry anymore about it. He already caused her grief when he fought with Kageyama in front of her; he refuses to do the same with Tsukishima. She doesn't deserve that.

Shouyou probably doesn't deserve it, either, but he can handle Tsukishima's nasty attitude alone.

~

After they finish cleaning up, Shouyou is the last person in the supply room, putting one of the mops up. Everyone else has already left, and Shouyou is ready to follow, hopefully to find Kageyama and work on their quick strike some more.

The door shuts, cutting off the only light source, and Shouyou starts in shock, turning around. “Hey, I'm still in here!” he calls out. He hears a footstep and a mutter, and he realizes in a flash someone is in the room with him. “W-who's there?!”

“It's just me,” Tsukishima's voice cuts through the shadows, and Shouyou relaxes. Even Tsukishima is better than a ghost or a player from another team.

“What are you doing? I'm done in here,” Shouyou says, stepping toward the door, but he stumbles over something on the floor, and his hands catch on Tsukishima's shirt. Tsukishima's fingers wrap around his wrist, and Shouyou realizes how close they are as he regains his balance.

“I'm aware,” Tsukishima shoots back, his voice hushed and dripping with sarcasm. Without further ado he tilts Shouyou's face up to kiss him, and that's when Shouyou gets it.

_Oh._

Kissing Tsukishima is really nice. Shouyou has to stand on his toes to reach him, but Tsukishima also bends his head to meet him halfway. His mouth is firm but his lips are soft, different from every daydream Shouyou has ever had, but he's not gentle, nor does he give Shouyou any leeway. He only takes, takes, takes, greedily drinking in Shouyou's groans, long fingers gripping Shouyou's messy hair, utterly different from his normal blasé self.

Shouyou _loves_ it, though. He doesn't give in either, meeting Tsukishima kiss for kiss each time, because it riles Tsukishima up and Shouyou looks forward to the reaction.

Sure enough, Tsukishima breaks off the kiss a moment later and tugs Shouyou over to the wall, pressing him up against it and caging him in with his arms. This close, Shouyou should feel intimidated, and truthfully Tsukishima still strikes him as too tall, too large, but in a way his presence is enough to relax Shouyou. Even if Tsukishima isn't his friend, he trusts Tsukishima enough to feel safe.

“You stink like this,” Tsukishima mutters, leaning down to kiss Shouyou's neck. Shouyou tenses, ready to retort, when Tsukishima opens his mouth and licks a long stripe up to his ear, and Shouyou's knees go weak. Whatever he was going to say turns into a high whimper. Tsukishima's lips curl against his skin.

“We could try something, if you promise to be quiet,” Tsukishima whispers, sliding long fingers beneath Shouyou's shirt and pushing it up to his neck. One knee nudges between Shouyou's thighs, and he groans as he ends up pressed against Tsukishima rather intimately, trying to balance on his toes.

Shouyou shivers in response despite the warm summer air, especially when Tsukishima presses a thumb to Shouyou's nipple, his hand half-wrapped around his chest. Shouyou shakes his head quickly.

“If, if you do that, I'll --”

“Come in your shorts? Not if I can help it.” The dirty language makes Shouyou's ears burn, and his hips jerk against Tsukishima's leg. Tsukishima kisses his neck again, then reaches up and rips away the bandage Shouyou had used to covered his hickey. Shouyou yelps at the sudden pain, scrambling to grab at Tsukishima -- whether to pull him closer or shove him away, he isn't sure. He ends up holding Tsukishima at arm's length while he catches his breath.

“Wait -- just wait a minute,” he pants, hating how aroused he already is. “Talking like that, and touching me in such a way, we're -- there are other people around here! We could get caught!”

“Hm?” Tsukishima's fingers press beneath Shouyou's chin, tilting his head up. Shouyou can just barely see his face. “You're unexpectedly shy.” When Tsukishima kisses him, he definitely feels his smirk.

“You're such a jerk,” he whispers, opening his mouth and biting Tsukishima's lip out of revenge. The little growl he receives is a nice reward, before Tsukishima delves his tongue between Shouyou's lips and takes his breath away.

Then he breaks the kiss and moves away, and for a moment Shouyou doesn't understand, anxiety tightening his chest. Did he really piss Tsukishima off enough to make him leave? “Wait, Tsukishima, I didn't --”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima hisses from Shouyou's chest, and Shouyou realizes abruptly that Tsukishima is kneeling in front of him. Long hands grip the sides of his shorts and yank them down, and Shouyou has to cover his mouth when he yelps, his erection springing free.

“What are you doing!!” he whispers, half-terrified, because Tsukishima is _kneeling in front of him_ and Shouyou knows well enough to know where this is going --

“Trying something,” Tsukishima murmurs, his warm breath washing over Shouyou's hip. His hand wraps around Shouyou's cock, thumb nudging his foreskin back and pumping it a few times, slow and careful.

Shouyou whimpers. He wishes he could see Tsukishima's face, because his own face is on fire and he can hardly breathe, his chest is so tight. He's grateful that Tsukishima thought to move them to this spot, because his knees have turned to jelly, and only Tsukishima's hand on his hip and the solid wall behind him are keeping him upright.

After a moment, Tsukishima's movements still, and he taps Shouyou's stomach with his thumb. “Hey.”

“What?” Shouyou bites out after a moment, voice hushed.

“If you want me to stop anytime, tell me. We're not going to do this if you don't want to.”

Shouyou breathes in sharply, scarcely believing his ears. His free hand drops to Tsukishima's shoulder, and he has to resist digging his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Tsukishima's neck. His palm brushes Tsukishima's ear, and Tsukishima takes a deep breath. Shouyou's mouth goes dry at the realization that Tsukishima wants his absolute consent even though he has him half-naked and ready to beg.

“I want to,” Shouyou whispers, daring to move his fingers a bit and touch Tsukishima's lips. His heart threatens to burst when Tsukishima purses his lips a little -- almost like a kiss. “I want to do this with you. Just... go slow?”

“Alright,” Tsukishima murmurs against his fingers. He catches one in his mouth and curls his tongue over the digit, then turns his head to push Shouyou's hand away. Shouyou's hand falls to his shoulder. Tsukishima's long fingers drag back across his cock teasingly, drawing a shudder out of Shouyou. “Take off your shirt.”

Shouyou hesitates, wondering if he heard right, but he tugs off the shirt without complaint. Tsukishima straightens, his knees settling between Shouyou's ankles, and a moment later he breathes softly across Shouyou's left nipple.

“Tsukishima!” Shouyou about near squeals, because _oh my god_ Tsukishima has figured out how sensitive his nipples are (far, far too easily, because Shouyou has told him about the weakness _twice_ ).

It is entirely unfair that Tsukishima, when sitting up on his knees, is almost at a height with Shouyou's chest. He tries to wriggle away, but Tsukishima presses a heavy palm against his stomach to pin him to the wall, his other hand wrapping around Shouyou's cock and squeezing gently, as if to remind him _yes, I am holding hold your most precious thing in my hand_.

Shouyou's hips jerk helplessly, and a bit of precome dribbles down the side of his erection and Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima uses the lubrication to pump Shouyou slowly, half-hearted as if most of his attention is directed elsewhere.

Specifically, to Shouyou's left nipple, which he takes between his lips and rolls around with the tip of his tongue. The noise Shouyou makes is _humiliating_ , and he has to cover his mouth before the entire camp hears them. Tsukishima hums in response, low enough that Shouyou almost doesn't catch it, and then he tightens his lips and sucks on Shouyou's sensitive, hardened nipple, hardly caring when Shouyou almost arches out of his skin.

Tsukishima doesn't hold back. He sucks and licks and even bites in just about every combination, as if to categorize each sound that whimpers its way out of Shouyou's sore throat. When he switches to Shouyou's right side, he tries the exact same techniques, with the same panting responses from Shouyou's bruised mouth -- he's been biting his lip to keep himself from screaming.

Shouyou has spent long nights playing with his nipples, and it's his favorite thing in the world to come with both hands on his chest and nothing touching his dick. Now he has Tsukishima lavishing attention to both his nipples, his fist slowly pumping Shouyou's cock, and Shouyou absolutely cannot handle it. He bites on his hand to keep his mouth busy, but it doesn't help at all, because he's whining now beneath his fingers and thrusting into Tsukishima's hand.

“Tsukishima, please,” he hears, and he realizes that _he_ just begged Tsukishima for release. Tsukishima pauses, and to Shouyou's relief and horror, he lets go of the bruised nub in his mouth, his fingers stilling at the base of Shouyou's erection, simply holding him.

“What was that?” Tsukishima murmurs dangerously.

Shouyou covers his mouth completely and won't speak again, not daring to look down. He whimpers when Tsukishima's tongue slides slowly against his aching left nipple, turning his head the other way. He refuses to say it again. He _won't_ give Tsukishima the satisfaction.

“Mm, nothing? Then I'll just take my time...” Tsukishima's tongue flicks against his sensitive skin again. Shouyou's hips jerk and a treacherous whine escapes his throat, but he bites down on his hand again and tries not to come when Tsukishima, oh so slowly, teases his hard, aching nipples, little laps of tongue drawing heavy shudders down Shouyou's spine each time.

It's _torture_. He forces himself to be silent, but it's so, so difficult, because now Tsukishima is pressing soft, wet kisses to his chest, down the flat of his stomach and up again, then further down. The cool air brushes his aching chest, leaving him shivering.

Shouyou breathes out, his face burning as he stares into the darkness. His heart throbs in his ears; he might be moaning. He can't tell anymore.

“You want me to do it,” Tsukishima whispers, wicked and so very smug, and Shouyou _hates_ him. “Isn't that right? I need to hear one little word, Shouyou.” Upon hearing his name, Shouyou's knees lose all semblance of strength, and he gasps and drops both hands to Tsukishima's shoulders, unable to hold himself up.

“Don't -- don't call me --”

Tsukishima talks right over him, and the timbre of his voice sends a shiver right through to Shouyou's erection. He leans up and kisses Shouyou fleetingly, just once enough to burn him.

_He kisses like a firefly. If I called him Kei, would he get mad? It would serve him right._

“Just a single word, and I'll give you what you want. Say it.”

“Nnn -- _no_ ,” Shouyou denies him, his voice embarrassingly shaky. “Just -- just do it --”

“Not until you give me what I want,” Tsukishima tells him, soft and so vicious, and Shouyou has never felt more vulnerable to his ridiculous, horrible crush.

He would give Tsukishima _everything_ if he talked like that every day. No matter what, Shouyou absolutely cannot let that happen. If Tsukishima asked for anything more...

“Please!” Shouyou's cry pierces the shadows around them, and he hates himself a little for how pathetic he sounds. “Please, Tsukishima, let me come, I don't care how, just _let me_ , please, _please_ \--”

“Hinata,” Tsukishima groans, a note of disbelief in his voice, and then Shouyou's cock is enveloped in wet heat, the pressure around the base of his erection disappearing as Tsukishima sucks on him. Shouyou covers his mouth over a scream, thrusting his hips forward and getting hardly anywhere, because Tsukishima throws an arm over his hips to capture him -- and Shouyou _can't._

His vision goes white, and he sobs Tsukishima's name into his palm as he spills himself down his throat. He loses sense of everything else but Tsukishima's arm holding him upright, the tight heat around his dick, and the throbbing that shakes his entire body.

He comes back to himself an eternity later, collapsed on the floor with his shorts around his sneakers and Tsukishima wiping his mouth, looking a little shocked and more aroused than Shouyou ever thought he would see. Shouyou grins tiredly, leaning up unthinkingly to kiss the slick shine on Tsukishima's lips. He's careful as he cleans Tsukishima's mouth with his tongue, and at the end of it Tsukishima's elbows are boxing him in against the wall, his breaths shuddering out of him each time Shouyou licks his bottom lip.

“Will you...?” Tsukishima leaves the question hanging between them, and Shouyou groans, knowing that Tsukishima has not been satisfied yet.

“Yes,” he whispers into his mouth, stealing one last kiss before Tsukishima stands. Shouyou hears the whisper of the sleek fabric of his shorts, before he looks up to see Tsukishima staring down at him, long fingers stroking his erection. Shouyou's attention zeroes in on the pull of Tsukishima's foreskin as he slides his palm back.

“Can I?” Shouyou whispers, glancing up at Tsukishima to make sure.

Tsukishima nods once, harsh, eyes narrowed in a glare that Shouyou cannot read. Shouyou takes a moment to pull his shorts up before he trips, then shifts to his knees, reaching up with slightly shaking hands to touch Tsukishima's cock. He is more familiar with it now, with the length of it and the heaviness of it in his palm, yet at the same time he hardly knows what to do. He could jerk Tsukishima off, hard and fast like he likes. He could try sucking like Tsukishima did earlier for him. He could do anything, and that thought dizzies him for a moment.

Shouyou wants to savor this, though. Whatever else Tsukishima chooses to give him, or decides not to share, for now he is letting Shouyou touch him like no one else has -- at least, Shouyou hopes. That particular thought stings uncomfortably, and Shouyou finds himself wondering if Tsukishima ever kissed anybody else before, if he has done these things with someone else, if maybe he wants someone else right now and is just using Shouyou for physical satisfaction.

It does more than sting, and Shouyou decides that the only way to get that thought out of his head is to busy himself with other things.

He leans up and touches his lips to Tsukishima's cock, that velvety softness so different against his mouth than it is against his fingers. The heat of it burns his tumultuous, anxious thoughts away, and the reedy, thin groan of his name bolsters Shouyou to open his mouth, the wet head bumping against his tongue with an unfamiliar taste.

Long fingers dig into his hair, as Tsukishima hisses, “Watch your teeth.”

Shouyou is careful of them. He draws Tsukishima into his mouth a bit more, then backs off when he realizes how wide he is, how much it forces his mouth open, scaring him a little. Instead he sucks at the head of Tsukishima's erection, softly at first, then a bit stronger as his tongue gets used to pressing against the underside of his dick.

A moment later Tsukishima's hand covers his fingers, tugging them along the length of him. Shouyou shudders, opening his mouth a bit more with a soft moan, lapping at the head as he remembers how it felt to come with Tsukishima's mouth wrapped around him.

Suddenly he wants, very much, to give Tsukishima the same brilliant experience.

He pulls away for a moment to take a deep breath, swallowing the salty taste a few times and wiping the corner of his mouth. He glances up and sees Tsukishima holding his cock up, the fingers on the back of his head applying a bit of pressure, and Shouyou grins at the expression on Tsukishima's face, as if he wants to tell Shouyou to hurry up but doesn't want to admit to his own desperation.

Shouyou decides to tease him a little. He licks a long strip up the length of Tsukishima's erection and smirks when Tsukishima's hips shudder forward, the grip on his hair tightening painfully.

“You little shit,” Tsukishima grunts, pulling Shouyou's head up toward his cock again. Shouyou blushes a bit at the crude language and snickers, not at all scared, then opens his mouth to suck on Tsukishima again, groaning as his lips glide over velvety heat. He tightens his fingers beneath Tsukishima's palm and slides them back, and after a few moments he discovers that he can breathe through his nose and still suck on Tsukishima, though he has to take it slowly.

It seems to be enough for Tsukishima, anyway, whose breathing is getting deeper, his narrow hips shaking every so often, as if he wants to thrust forward but is aware enough not to try to choke Shouyou. To reward him, Shouyou pushes himself a bit more, sliding his lips down just a little more, until Tsukishima seems to fill his whole mouth, and he never, ever thought he would enjoy this so much, but to hear Tsukishima panting for _him_ after Shouyou lost control so spectacularly earlier -- it's enough that Shouyou almost feels ready for another orgasm himself, though he is already spent.

He moans a little, and that seems to do it for Tsukishima, who tightens his grip on Shouyou's hair again and suddenly pulls him back and off of his cock, his large hand pumping Shouyou's fingers along his cock a few times before he stiffens and groans. Shouyou blinks in shock when something warm and sticky lands on his cheeks.

He looks up and gets to see a moment of sheer bliss on Tsukishima's face, and he hopes he never forgets it.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima pants as he finishes, long eyelashes lifting as he looks down at Shouyou, and he blanches -- probably to see his semen in decorative streaks all over Shouyou's face and hair. “Tissues -- where did I put them --”

Shouyou stares at him in dismay, a bit stunned to see Tsukishima so unnerved. He opens his mouth to reply, something to calm Tsukishima down, and then freezes up -- because the door rattles then, and light spills into the closet.

Tsukishima stiffens completely and moves forward, cutting off Shouyou's view of the doorway, and of the invader's view of Shouyou. He hears who it is anyway.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, clearly surprised. “Sorry, I was just getting a broom. I'll wait.” Then he shuts the door, and Tsukishima and Shouyou are surrounded by shadows once again.

Shouyou hardly breathes. Kenma's best friend saw them. There is no way Kuroo would not tell Kenma, and what if Kuroo tells Captain or Coach, and --

“Calm down,” Tsukishima's voice hisses in front of him, startling Shouyou out of his panic. He looks up and sees Tsukishima kneeling in front of him, a bunch of tissues bunched in one hand. “Here, wipe yourself off, quickly,” Tsukishima tells him, but Shouyou only stares at him, unable to comprehend the situation. After a beat, Tsukishima curses and tilts Shouyou's face up, wiping his come away roughly until Shouyou might be a bit cleaner. He has no idea. He needs to find a bathroom, or run away to the shower, before anyone sees him -- but Kuroo is outside.

Tsukishima curses again and shoves the tissues into his pocket, where they must have been hiding before. Then he stands and crosses the supply room to the door, which he slides open just an inch, his voice dropping to a whisper, though Shouyou can hear both of them just fine.

“You can't tell anyone.”

A pause, and then Kuroo answers, smooth and a little bit gentle. “I'm not going to. Though you should probably pick a better place next time. At least get some air freshener, or else everyone's going to know by the end of the day. There's some in that little cupboard on the left.”

“You -- you don't care?” Tsukishima asks, then seems to rethink his question. “You didn't see who --”

“Nope, and it's none of my concern,” Kuroo returns, which eases the knot in Shouyou's chest enough that he can breathe again. “You have two minutes, and then Yaku will be here to find out where I am with the broom. Though I do have to say... nice, Tsukki.” Kuroo is probably grinning, but he finally leaves, his footsteps carrying him away from the door. Tsukishima covers his face for a moment, while Shouyou stares at his silhouette against the small ribbon of light separating them from their intimacy.

He takes a deep breath, tastes Tsukishima on his tongue, and tries very hard not to panic again. Then he grabs his shirt and tugs it on, standing on shaky legs and going over to the light, checking himself briefly. Tsukishima glances at him and curses under his breath, his face going red, which means Shouyou must look ridiculous. Or debauched, which is Tsukishima's fault anyway.

“Leave first. Go around the back way. Kuroo-san went out the front entrance,” Tsukishima mutters to him, and Shouyou doesn't waste any time, slipping past his tall figure and peeking out of the closet.

He sees no one, so he runs.

Shouyou manages to reach the other side of the school where absolutely nobody will see him, and he doesn't join the rest of the team until he has changed and is refreshed from a quick shower. He listens carefully to everyone's conversations, but no one is talking about two first years having a quickie in the supply room, and the knot in his chest eases a bit more.

He absolutely does not look at Tsukishima again, though he notices his stare every so often.

When he visits Kenma later that night, his friend's incredible skill of observation does not fail to notice how frazzled Shouyou is. Inuoka and Lev are with them, though, so Shouyou stays quiet after the first curious glance, and Kenma leaves him alone. He's grateful because Kenma understands him enough not to ask in front of their friends, but he also worries because Kenma is much, much smarter than him and will probably figure it out without Shouyou even telling him.

Hanging out with Kenma and the others does wonders for Shouyou's state of mind, at least until he sees Kuroo slink in and almost has a panic attack. But Kuroo merely nods to him, passing their little group on his way to his bag, and Shouyou relaxes slowly -- only to notice Kenma staring at him, which doubles his anxiety.

Kenma texts him almost immediately after he leaves the Nekoma room.

 **From:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** no subject  
**Message:** _is everything okay?_

Shouyou pauses at the stairs, his heart aching a bit as he reads the message. He wants to give in and tell Kenma everything, but he knows Kenma well enough to understand he would feel awkward about the situation, let alone knowing that Shouyou was involved in sexual intimacy. Kenma is the type of person to avoid interpersonal relationships because they make him uncomfortable, and Shouyou doubts Kenma would handle romantic relationships any better.

Let alone whatever his thing with Tsukishima is.

To his relief, he managed to avoid Tsukishima well enough today, but he still has to go back to his team. At least they have the last futon back, so Shouyou doesn't have to share this time.

He really, really hopes Kuroo didn't see him, because Kenma will be able to figure it out immediately if Kuroo so much as hints that he saw Shouyou with Tsukishima.

 **To:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _yeah everything’s fine. why?_

 **From:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _earlier you seemed a bit tense when kuro came in. did he say something to you at practice? i can talk to him if he's bothering you_

Shouyou's heart almost stops, and he sinks down to the stairs, covering his head for a moment. Why is his friend so smart? Shouyou is definitely not smart enough to out-maneuver him, and he doesn't want to lie to Kenma of all people. He respects him too much.

 **To:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _no that's okay!!!! please don't say anything to him!!! he's fine during practice_

 **From:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _so he did something outside of practice. what did he say to you_

Shouyou groans, hiding his face in his knees. At this rate Kenma will figure it out before Shouyou even makes it back to Karasuno's room.

 **To:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _he didn’t say anything to me. he didn’t do anything! he's just a little unsettling sometimes? he’s always trying to piss off everybody and it’s a little weird to watch_

 **From:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _ah. that's just how he is. if he bothers you, let me know, and i will speak to him._

 **To:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _it’s okay! but thank you!! you really are the best kenma. good night!!! (-, – )...zzzZZZ_

__**From:** Kozume Kenma  
**Subject:** Re: no subject  
**Message:** _good night shouyou_

Shouyou breathes a small sigh of relief. Kenma might still be suspicious, but at least he diverted his attention well enough. He hopes. Kenma is scary smart -- Shouyou doesn’t want to underestimate him. 

Kenma, with his great brain and his observations, will probably, eventually notice that Shouyou prefers guys over girls. He doesn’t strike Shouyou as particularly against it, but more importantly, Shouyou knows how Kenma feels about relationships. He once asked Kenma if he had ever dated anyone, and the response had been a simple “not my thing.” He understands that. 

He might not ever be able to talk with Kenma openly about it, which is disappointing, because other than Izumi and Kouji, Kenma is the person closest to him. There is no one else he can go to, if he wants advice. 

He can’t even trust his closest friends with this. No matter what Tsukishima say or does to him, Shouyou can't explain his reactions to anybody. If something goes wrong... 

He doesn’t have anybody at all. 

Shouyou slows as he reaches the hallway that leads to their room, staring down at his phone. The time blinks to another minute, another second lost in his thoughts, and after a moment, Shouyou hardly sees the time at all, because his vision is too blurry. 

He gasps a little and wipes at his eyes, then heads back to the gymnasium, alone this time. He throws volleyballs at the wall until exhaustion replaces the ache in his chest and the hot sensation behind his eyes. 

His palms are red from hitting the volleyballs so hard, his skin tingling, and as Shouyou walks back to the dorms, his head is blissfully empty. Everyone is asleep when he crawls into his futon in the corner, furthest from Tsukishima and protected by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Shouyou doesn't think again once his head hits the pillow. 

~

For once, Shouyou sleeps past everyone else, waking up to find Kageyama crouching over him with a small frown. “Time izzit?” Shouyou mumbles, looking around blearily. The room is nearly empty; only Sugawara remains, standing patiently by the stack of folded futons. He smiles at Shouyou upon seeing him awake and crosses the room to join them. Shouyou sits up quickly, then winces and grabs his head, realizing it is pounding.

“You seemed worn out this morning, so we decided to let you sleep for a bit,” Sugawara explains, his eyes softening a bit with concern. “Are you alright, Hinata? Tanaka said you came back very late.”

Shouyou scrambles out from the futon, bowing his head quickly in apology, hating that he woke Tanaka and worried Sugawara. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake anyone! I ended up practicing for a while and lost track of time. What time is it?” he asks hesitantly.

Wordlessly Kageyama opens his phone to show Shouyou that it is almost eight in the morning. Shouyou gapes, horrified, and Sugawara quickly pats his shoulder reassuringly. “It's okay, Hinata! Daichi said to leave you alone. Do you feel better now? There's still some breakfast left if you hurry.”

Shouyou nods, his face burning. How could he disappoint the team in such a way? This is his own fault, for working himself up so much last night. He has done it before, especially when he was younger. Anxiety attacks, his mother calls them, and Shouyou usually responds to them by utterly exhausting himself.

“Kageyama and I can wait until you're ready, if you like.” Sugawara's smile is too kind for Shouyou's nerves right now, so he looks away, glancing up at Kageyama, who hasn't said anything yet, a rarity. Shouyou dreads whatever thoughts are running through his partner's mind.

Kageyama folds the futon while Shouyou rummages for clean clothes. When Sugawara steps outside, Kageyama finally speaks up, his gaze narrowed as he watches Shouyou change. “Something happened.”

Shouyou stills, then finishes pulling on his shirt, his face burning. Kageyama should not be able to read him so easily. “I just pushed myself too hard. It’s fine.”

A beat, and then a strong hand yanks his shirt up, and moments later Kageyama’s fingers press into the bruise on his hip. Shouyou spins around and backs away, pulling his shirt down as he stares at Kageyama with wide eyes.

Kageyama blinks at him, stunned that Shouyou escaped him so quickly, before the blank look melts into a glare. “How did you get hurt?”

“I fell,” Shouyou says quickly. “I caught a spike the wrong way. It’s fine, it’ll heal. Can we go already? I’m late enough!” He hurries past Kageyama, the back of his neck prickling as his partner’s attention follows him, narrowed thoughtfully.

At least Kageyama doesn’t ask any more odd questions, but it’s bad enough that Shouyou has riled his suspicions.

When Shouyou rejoins the team, he apologizes profusely to Captain before he hurries off to find breakfast. He notices Kenma watching him and hesitantly meets his eyes, managing a small smile. His gaze skirts away from Tsukishima, who doesn't bother teasing him for once.

The rest of the day's matches pass quickly, and maybe Coach takes it easy on him, but Shouyou ends up cheering on the sidelines more than he plays. For once his stomach agrees with this decision, because he hasn't looked at Tsukishima since and can still feel his attention, grating against his senses.

~

They aren’t back for a full week before Tsukishima corners Shouyou before morning practice, dragging him off by his collar before anyone else can spot them. Shouyou puts up a token protest, but Tsukishima’s searing glare leaves him reluctantly mute. He has not spoken to Tsukishima since the camp, despite knowing perfectly well that Tsukishima has been staring at him constantly and has even tried to get him alone multiple times.

Shouyou hasn’t made it easy for him. He needed the space. He still hasn’t sorted out his feelings on what happened between them, but he definitely needed to be alone to deal with it, because even simply talking with Tsukishima always leaves him confused and in more trouble than he was before. It never fails.

“We’re going to talk,” Tsukishima tells him, keeping one hand on Shouyou’s elbow, in case he decides to take off running. Shouyou just might do it, too, if Tsukishima could take a step away. His anxiety levels have been through the roof ever since camp, and he really, really doesn’t need this kind of stress.

“I don’t see why we need to,” he mumbles, avoiding Tsukishima’s glare.

“Seriously? Communication is important,” Tsukishima insists, a hint of his snide attitude accompanying the words. Shouyou sighs but obligingly looks up, crossing his arms self-defensively.

“Okay, fine. We’re talking.” He enjoys Tsukishima’s frustrated eye roll.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’ve been avoiding me.”

Shouyou tries to shrug off his hand again, but Tsukishima holds firm. “I'm sorry! I don’t know what to do! I’ve never... This is the first time... I don’t know how to _act,_ okay? You said we weren’t dating and we’re not friends, so it’s not like we talk much...”

Tsukishima sighs after a moment, the irritation fading into consideration. “You could at least have given me your email, if you want to talk. We live in a modern world now, Hinata.” His tone ends with mocking derision, and as is always the case, it rankles Shouyou.

Shouyou narrows his eyes. “Shut up. You’ve never wanted it before.”

Tsukishima frowns back at him. “I want it now. Are you going to stop avoiding me? You don’t need to be so awkward about it.”

After a beat, Shouyou drops his gaze as his face warms, remembering the last time they were alone together. “I’m not being awkward.”

“You are, too. You have been ever since last time, when we got caught. I’m sure you remember,” Tsukishima sneers, catching the edge of Shouyou’s irritation.

“It’s not like I could forget that!” he retorts, face flushing. His frustration, bottled up as it has been ever since that day, bursts out, as surprise flickers across Tsukishima’s normally aloof mien. “We can’t just do -- things like that -- anywhere we want, okay? I don’t want to get caught again. If Kuroo-san had realized it was me, then he could have told Kenma, and I don’t want Kenma to find out like that! You can’t just grab me and drag me off like that, like _this_ , expecting sex or whatever! We need to, I don’t know, arrange it, so it’s not so public.”

Tsukishima’s sneer is potent enough to make the hair on the back of Shouyou’s neck stand up. “What, like dates? We’re _not_ dating.”

Shouyou flushes hot. “That’s not what I said --”

“I know what you said,” Tsukishima cuts him off. Shouyou fumes but remains silent, watching Tsukishima’s glare ease a little, maybe even with apology.

“Look, I get it. Last time was a mistake. It won’t happen again, so --”

Shouyou doesn’t hear the rest of it. Tsukishima is dumping him. He knew it wouldn’t last -- not with how much they annoy each other -- but he hadn’t realized how much it would _hurt_ , to be rejected, when every day he falls a little bit harder, wants a little bit more -- and now he can’t have it at all.

“Fine,” Shouyou says dully, interrupting whatever reasoning Tsukishima has for ending this. He doesn’t care anymore. “I won’t bother you again. Sorry.” He tries to slip away, but Tsukishima’s hand on his elbow stops him, and he tilts his head back, forcing himself to look Tsukishima in the eye. “Come on, let me go.”

Tsukishima frowns at him, bewildered. “What are you talking about?”

Shouyou tries to hold his stare, but he drops his gaze a moment later, his chest aching. “We’re not doing this anymore, right? So let me go. It’s almost time for practice.”

Tsukishima waits a beat, then groans and covers his face. “That isn’t what I said at all. I’m talking about the mess we made. The... mess I made of you. It was a mistake. I hadn’t bought them yet, so I thought tissues would be enough, but...”

Shouyou blinks down at his shoes, then slowly drags his eyes back up to Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima... still wants him? “Bought what?”

Tsukishima pulls a small package out of his pocket and holds it up between them, still covering his face. This close, Shouyou can see the small blush on his cheeks, and it enthralls him. Then he realizes what Tsukishima is holding.

“C-c-c-c- _cond_ \--”

Quick as lightning, Tsukishima covers Shouyou’s shriek with his hand, dropping his voice. “Do you want someone to find us?! Keep your voice down.” He holds Shouyou’s wide gaze until Shouyou gives a small nod, then lets go of him, sliding his hand back through his hair. “Yes, condoms. They’ll take care of any mess, and they’ll protect us from STDs, though I know I’m clean, and I’m sure you are, too.” He suddenly pins Shouyou with a glare. “...You are, aren’t you?”

Shouyou turns bright red. “Of course I am! You’re the only person I’ve done anything with!” He looks away, embarrassed that he jumped to a conclusion without hearing Tsukishima out, and even more so that he let it affect him so much. 

For a moment Tsukishima just stares, then breathes out a little. “Good,” he murmurs, and the little flash of heat in his eyes sends a shiver up Shouyou’s spine. He drops his gaze to the foil package in Tsukishima’s hand, his body flushing as he recalls the scant lines in his junior high book explaining how to put one on.

He starts to imagine putting it on Tsukishima, and he has to cover his face out of embarrassment, muffling his small groan with his hands. Tsukishima’s hand slips off his elbow, and a moment later it settles on the back of his neck. When Shouyou looks up, he sees Tsukishima leaning down, and without really thinking about it, he tilts his head up to meet his kiss.

 _If we aren’t dating, then why do we keep kissing?_ Shouyou wonders, but he doesn’t let himself ask. Tsukishima might get mad again, and Shouyou really wants to keep the peace. For now.

He squeaks when Tsukishima’s other hand brushes against his palm, tucking the little foil packet between his fingers. Tsukishima’s clever mouth quirks with a small smirk against his lips. “Want to try it out now?” Tsukishima nudges Shouyou’s lips open and kisses the words between his breaths, giving Shouyou just a taste of the possibilities, before he draws away, holding the temptation just out of reach.

Shouyou hates it when Tsukishima does this, and yet he _loves_ it at the same time.

“I told you already, I don’t like it when you drag me off like this for sex. Now is not the time,” Shouyou emphasizes, ducking out of Tsukishima’s arms. He grabs the condom before he can think twice and shoves it in his bag, down at the bottom where nobody should see it. His phone beeps then, and he jumps when he sees the time. “Crap! I gotta meet Kageyama! He’s gonna be so mad,” he groans, not looking forward to being called a dumbass for the rest of the morning.

Tsukishima starts, his fingers brushing Shouyou’s arm. “Kageyama?”

Shouyou flips his phone open, flipping through the menu quickly. “We’re gonna practice tossing. Here, pull up your profile for me.” He waits until Tsukishima has pulled out his smart phone, then initiates the infrared exchange, both phones letting out little beeps when the data has been uploaded. He leans into Tsukishima’s space and kisses him, brief but firm, then pulls away when he hears Kageyama shouting his name from across the school yard. “We’ll talk more later!”

Tsukishima's face is unreadable, his eyes following Shouyou as he ducks around a bush and runs off, his face bright red as he leaves Tsukishima behind. What a morning, and practice hasn’t even started yet! He has a condom hidden in his bag, and Tsukishima hasn’t dumped him -- though how he can be dumped when they aren’t dating, he has no idea.

He wishes he didn’t have to think about it -- but just like for the past week ( _more like the past forever_ ), Tsukishima will be the only person on his mind for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

On the surface, Shouyou’s life appears to be pretty good. He is part of a winning sports team that trains ever harder for the upcoming Spring High Representative Playoffs. He practices every day in preparation, honing his skills as quickly as he can, no matter how often people disparage his stature. High school has never been better for him. He might not be a model student, but his teammates appreciate him; he has an air of innocence that most of his classmates and upperclassmen are loath to corrupt.

No one would ever suspect innocent little Hinata Shouyou of dragging Tsukishima Kei into an abandoned club room, intending to have his way with him. Not that he would care what they think.

"Pissed me off so much," Shouyou whispers into Tsukishima’s mouth, his breathing ragged. "With your stupid smirk and your stupid comments, so rude, so horrible and rude --"

"Yet they work every time," Tsukishima murmurs, reluctant to pull himself away from Shouyou’s hot, open-mouthed kisses. Eventually he shoves Shouyou back and yanks up his shirt, dragging it over Shouyou’s head and tossing it to the floor. The abandoned club room sits at the very end of the first floor of the building, and Tsukishima had noticed that it was empty of anything a few days after their preliminary matches. Upon realizing that the lock was broken and that nobody used the room at all, he had wasted no time in dragging Shouyou there after practice for rather indecent activities.

Shouyou never actually objected.

He objects to Tsukishima’s man-handling now, shoving his hips back to hit the wall, pleased when Tsukishima grunts. For privacy’s sake, they keep the lights turned off and the windows covered, so that nobody can peek in and see them, but still a few rays of the late afternoon light cast long beams across the floor. 

Tsukishima's eyes almost glow in the shadows, and Shouyou struggles not to get distracted. The moments when he can be alone with Tsukishima are rare and precious, and most of the time he cannot stand the other boy, but as soon as they manage to evade their teammates for long enough, they cannot keep their hands off each other.

"Quit that, I’m trying to put this on you," Shouyou whispers furiously when Tsukishima tries to kiss him again, and dropping to his knees. The condom wrapper tears easily, and Shouyou is already gliding his fist down Tsukishima’s cock when long fingers slide into his hair and tug his head back.

"I don’t want you to suck me off today," Tsukishima breathes as he steps out of his shorts, brushing Shouyou’s hand away and kneeling down in front of him. He leans in before Shouyou can protest and steals his confused gasp with his tongue, making quick work of the rest of their clothes while he has Shouyou distracted.

Before Shouyou realizes it, he ends up on his back with Tsukishima leaning over him, the slick plastic of a condom sliding over his erection. He moans and thrusts his hips up, and after a moment Tsukishima curses and pulls away, kissing down to his favorite spot on Shouyou’s neck -- which makes Shouyou really glad that it's the weekend. He has a hard enough time trying to convince the rest of the team that he has bug bites in the middle of October.

"I want," Tsukishima murmurs, punctuating the word with his teeth dragging down Shouyou’s neck. Shouyou whimpers, high and keen, and Tsukishima continues, a bit hoarsely, "to fuck you." He leans back after he whispers the words into Shouyou’s skin, sitting up halfway to meet Shouyou’s stunned stare.

Shouyou licks his damp lips, his heart beating faster. "D-don’t say it that way. Do you think I’m ready? We only got two fingers last time..."

Tsukishima observes him for a long moment, before leaning over to his bag to rummage around, pulling out a long, thin tube. "I found some new lube. I’d like to try. If we can’t do it, then so be it. But... I would really like to fuck you."

He watches Tsukishima pop the bottle open and squeeze the thick, shining liquid into his palm, gulping as his face heats up. "Okay... but I told you, don’t say it like that," he whispers, squirming as slick fingers reach between his legs. Tsukishima pushes at his knee, and he obediently pulls it up to give him more leverage, letting Tsukishima sit between his legs. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back, staring up at the darkened ceiling as Tsukishima’s fingers brush his inner thigh.

The first touch unnerves always him, even though he quickly grows to enjoy it every time. He cannot imagine anything bigger than Tsukishima’s fingers, long and thick as they are already, but he wants it, so much that he gets himself off at home thinking about it.

Tsukishima leans down after a moment, brushing warm lips against Shouyou’s collarbone. "What... _fuck_?" he whispers, and Shouyou can hear the smirk in his voice. "Is that too dirty for you, Shou-chan? Too much for your sweet, innocent ears? Don’t want to hear me say that I want to fuck you until you ask for more? I bet I can make you beg."

Shouyou gasps a little, lifting his hips off the ground. Tsukishima talking dirty like this sends his heart racing every time; his ears burn at the naughty words, even as his mind conjures up the scene. Tsukishima _really_ likes it when he begs; he likes the power rush. Shouyou tries his very best not to give it to him.

"Won’t do it." The retort ends in a whimper, because Tsukishima is pressing a finger into him, slow and careful, opening him up with a capable touch. Shouyou opens his mouth but cannot say anything else, because the new lube makes it much easier than last time, and Tsukishima’s finger is _long_. He covers his face with his arm, a low moan falling from his throat.

"Bet you will." His finger pushes a bit deeper, as if to punctuate the words. "So enthusiastic for everything else, yet you turn so shy when I have you like this... it’s really annoying," Tsukishima says under his breath, and Shouyou rolls his eyes beneath his arm.

"You always say that, and yet," he mumbles, knowing his face is bright red. Tsukishima lets out a low noise as he prepares Shouyou, considering, before he slides a second finger in with the first, the movement painless, though Shouyou can feel the stretch. He must have whimpered, because Tsukishima leans down to kiss his chest, lips brushing his sensitive nipple. 

Tsukishima's lips curve against Shouyou's skin at his strangled cry. Shouyou gasps as sharp teeth nip at his chest, twisting his head to hide his face in the crook of his elbow. "Tsukishima," he moans.

"Say it," Tsukishima taunts, and Shouyou shuts his mouth. He has played this game before. He usually loses, but if he can drag it out, then Tsukishima will reward him all the better.

"Not gonna," he breathes, reaching out to drag his fingers back through Tsukishima's soft hair. Tsukishima mutters something against his chest, and Shouyou grins victoriously, just before Tsukishima's fingers push deeper into him. He gasps, his head falling back, and moments later Tsukishima's warm lips kiss his neck.

"Just one little word."

His knee bumps Tsukishima's shoulder, and Tsukishima's fingers crook a little, then spread inside him. Little hiccups of breath, carrying just the barest moan, fall from his lips with each movement. His fingers find purchase on Tsukishima's shoulders, stroking across the broad muscles.

"Jerk."

"That's not the word I want to hear, Shouyou."

The lilt of his name sends a shiver straight to Shouyou's cock; he moans in response, spreading his legs more. His face is _burning_. "You're just calling me that to make me blush!"

"Hm?" Tsukishima pulls away from his exploration of Shouyou's neck and leans up, kissing Shouyou's hot cheek, then huffing a small laugh, the breath of air brushing against Shouyou's eyelashes. He closes his eyes against the vaguely choked sensation in his chest. "So I did. It's absurdly easy to do, you know."

"Someday I’m gonna make you blush so hard the whole team will notice," Shouyou mutters. He bites his lip, tensing a little when he feels another fingertip pressing into him. They really are doing this, then. Soon it won’t be Tsukishima’s fingers filling him up; instead he will feel _all_ of Tsukishima, and to go all the way daunts him far more than when he first asked Tsukishima to use his fingers, weeks ago.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue at him distractedly. Shouyou can just picture him now: eyes narrowed in concentration, that small tick of irritation in his eyebrow. "Impossible. I’d sooner bow and apologize for everything I’ve done wrong."

He smiles against his arm despite his worry. Sometimes the teasing is easy like this; it settles between them like a favored blanket, comfortable and warm, as if they have been friends for a long time and know which buttons will get the best reactions. It doesn’t surprise Shouyou that Tsukishima, smart as he is, knows how to rile him up, but it does surprise him when Tsukishima also uses that intuition to ease Shouyou’s anxiety when it appears.

Like now, as Shouyou catches onto that idea, and an unexpected laugh bubbles out of his throat. "You, apologize? That’s hilarious." He giggles when Tsukishima’s free hand moves up to grip his waist, brushing his palm against Shouyou’s sensitive side warningly. Then his fingers are creeping back down to Shouyou’s flagging erection, and Shouyou’s laughter falters as he moans.

"Like I said." Tsukishima sounds far too smug; Shouyou wants to make him moan instead, if only to wipe that annoying expression off his face. He reaches down, intending to touch Tsukishima and drive him just as wild, and Tsukishima catches his hand, directing it to Shouyou's own erection.

"Keep it there," he mutters, to Shouyou's confusion.

"But I want to touch you," he whispers, with a hint of a whine, and he is rewarded with a little growl, Tsukishima's fingers jabbing a little deeper, punching out a sharp whimper. Tsukishima's touch immediately gentles as he watches Shouyou cautiously, but Shouyou hooks his knee around Tsukishima's hip, gasping as Tsukishima's fingers move deeper again. Then Tsukishima retreats, just the tips of his fingers staying inside, and Shouyou _does_ whine.

Tsukishima's mouth curls with predatory understanding. "Isn't this what you really want, Hinata?" He sings each syllable, pushing his fingers back in and crooking them again, then dragging them out slowly. Before Shouyou can even try to sit up, he presses his free hand to Shouyou's stomach, pinning him.

"Y-- _yes_ ," Shouyou moans. He strains his hips, seeking Tsukishima's fingers again, but Tsukishima evades him.

"Say the word, and I'll give it to you." His teasing voice wraps around Shouyou and restrains him, even more than the hand holding his body down. Shouyou scowls at him, then makes a show of stroking himself -- but Tsukishima doesn't budge, the tips of his fingers still gently nudging into him.

"Come on, Tsukishima, this isn't fair," Shouyou tries, putting as much pout into his voice as he can, and Tsukishima smirks, sliding long fingers up Shouyou's leg and pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Fair is equal exchange, Hinata. If you want something from me, you have to say the magic word," he sings, and gifts Shouyou with one finger, teasing him for a moment before retreating again. "One little word."

"Stingy-shima."

"That's not the word, either. And for that... now it's one word, and my name. _Shouyou,_ " Tsukishima adds, to make it clear which name he wants. Shouyou's face floods with heat.

Tsukishima might call him by his given name during these moments, but Shouyou has never returned the favor, not daring. It seems too far a leap, to use the name he sometimes whispers to himself when he's alone. Too private. Too intimate for this to be real, when it's really not.

He tries to say it, then falters, covering his face out of embarrassment. How can he! Tsukishima does this every chance he gets, all to humiliate Shouyou, and he gives in every time -- but it feels _so good_ when he does. He gets Tsukishima's complete and total focus, and it sets his heart aflame every time -- because when else will he ever have this?

Ah, these moments can be so painful sometimes... but Shouyou has come this far. He won't give up now.

"Please... Kei." His hands catch the whisper, but the dying sunbeams carry the words to Tsukishima between the specks of dust floating in the air, despite Shouyou's weak attempt to hide them in the shadows. He peeks past his fingers, his heart beating fast.

Tsukishima is staring at him, lips slightly parted, and his entire face is flushed. He clenches his teeth over a mutter that Shouyou doesn't catch, and then he pushes all three fingers back into Shouyou, ripping a strangled cry out of him.

"Touch yourself," Tsukishima orders, his eyes glittering as he watches Shouyou, and Shouyou scrambles to obey, his hand stroking the bit of lube on the condom back to slickness. Tsukishima's fingers press into him, over and over, almost too deep, almost too hard, but Shouyou _loves_ it.

It's too overwhelming, the slide of Tsukishima's fingers as he thrusts into his fist, and he can't hold on. Tsukishima's name rings in his mind, and instead of begging again, Shouyou pleads his name instead, not looking away from Tsukishima's face.

"It's so good, Kei -- Kei -- _Kei_..."

Tsukishima's blush and wide eyes are the last things he sees before his orgasm takes him.

He comes back to himself ages later, dizzy and hot, his hazy stare finding Tsukishima's face almost immediately again. Tsukishima looks _wrecked_ , which Shouyou has never seen before. He shudders, feeling Tsukishima's fingers still gently pressing into him, stretching him, taking advantage of his relaxed state to prepare him further. 

Shouyou reaches up and eases Tsukishima’s glasses off, folding them carefully and putting them out of arm’s reach. Tsukishima allows the action, his eyes finding Shouyou’s in the dark.

"Come here," Shouyou whispers, and maybe it’s a little too intimate, the whine in his voice a little too needy, but Tsukishima obliges. Shouyou catches his lips with a sigh, softly dragging their mouths together, no longer so hurried as before; he wants these firefly kisses to linger, so that he may keep them in his dreams later, of the sweetness he craves but will never ask for.

Tsukishima’s kisses usually lack in gentleness, but tonight Shouyou drinks in his fill of soft lips and heated breaths, taking full advantage of Tsukishima’s distraction. He hooks his arm around Tsukishima's neck, and when Tsukishima's fingers crook a little and send sparks up his spine, even after he came, he gasps.

He can feel Tsukishima's cock pressing against his leg, and Tsukishima must be _aching_. He wants nothing more to make him feel just as good, now.

"I think I'm ready," he whispers, and Tsukishima bites off a curse and reluctantly drags himself away from Shouyu's mouth.

"I'm not sure you are," he mutters, turning his attention to his fingers, watching carefully as he moves all three into Shouyou again. Shouyou feels no pain at all, only the blissful glide, and he arches, reaching down to grip Tsukishima's wrist.

"I _am_ ," Shouyou insists. "Let's... let's do it. Please... um, Kei." He is rewarded with another full blush, and he grins, shy happiness curling into his chest. _He_ made Tsukishima look like that.

Finally, Tsukishima takes away his fingers and touches Shouyou's hip, pushing him until Shouyou moves to his will. They end up on their sides, Tsukishima's arm wrapped securely around his waist, guiding Shouyou to bend his knee to keep his legs spread. Shouyou turns his face into his arm, embarrassed, vividly recalling the first time they were intimate in such a position. It seems fitting to do this the same way.

"Hinata." Shouyou turns his head against Tsukishima's shoulder, blinking in confusion. Tsukishima's serious expression catches his attention, and he waits, curious. Tsukishima licks his lips, oddly nervous, before continuing. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, or it doesn't feel right, or you're afraid, tell me. I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. I know it can be... scary, and strange."

Shouyou can't look away from him, even as his chest throbs with a pang. He doesn't think about Tsukishima doing this before with someone else, who might not have been as thorough and careful. He doesn't think about the worry lingering behind Tsukishima's darkened gaze, or about the terrible, wonderful emotion he forces his heart to hide away.

Instead Shouyou offers Tsukishima a grin, reaching up to pat his cheek. "It'll be okay, Tsukishima. I trust you."

Tsukishima flushes again, and this time Shouyou catches the edge of his mutter. "You shouldn't." 

Shouyou shakes his head and catches Tsukishima's chin, turning halfway. Something hot bumps against his backside, and Tsukishima hisses, but Shouyou pays him no mind. "I do," he tells Tsukishima firmly. "You can tease me all day and it'll piss us both off, but you've never actually hurt me, and we both know it. I won't let you, anyway. Just... go slow. And do what feels good. 'Cause you made me feel good, so now it's my turn to make you feel good." He lets go of Tsukishima, blushing at his own forthright determination, but he doesn't back down, and after a moment, Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright," he sighs, but a small smile touches the corner of his lips. "Lift your hips a bit... there." Slick fingers press into Shouyou once more, before they are replaced by something much larger and hotter, and it makes him throb. He turns his face into his arm again, breathing in shakily, trying to remember what Tsukishima told him when they first began using fingers -- _breathe slowly, don't tense up, just relax_ \-- but it's difficult.

Tsukishima slides into him, opening him up in a way his fingers never could -- _hot, so hot, burning him from the inside_ \-- and Shouyou can't breathe. It doesn't _hurt_ , but the pressure is overwhelming, and he feels _full_. He can't do this, it's too much, there's no way Tsukishima can fit inside him --

"Relax," Tsukishima whispers into his ear, warm lips brushing his neck. "I've got you." His hand finds Shouyou's and entwines their fingers together, letting Shouyou grip him tightly instead of digging his nails into his palm. "Breathe, Hinata." Shouyou gasps suddenly, and impossibly, Tsukishima presses a bit deeper, filling him even more.

His slow, careful movements don't necessarily relax Shouyou, but he can breathe again without tensing up, and it makes everything easier for both of them. Tsukishima tightens his arm around him, burying his face in Shouyou's neck, and for a while, Shouyou focuses on Tsukishima's small, hitched sighs and low moans, because he can't handle anything else, not on Tsukishima's skin pressing against his back, nor on the slick movements that make him burn.

Then Tsukishima moans, ragged and hot and desperate, and Shouyou arches without thinking, back into Tsukishima's movement. Tsukishima's hand tightens on his hip, digging in long fingers, and he thrusts a little faster, a little deeper. Shouyou rewards him with a moan, baring his neck as he hides his face again. Tsukishima takes advantage of his vulnerability and kisses his damp skin.

"Is it good?" Shouyou whispers, tightening his grip on Tsukishima's fingers.

" _Yes,_ " Tsukishima hisses, pulling Shouyou's hips back to meet his thrust and making him cry out again. "Hinata, I --" But he can't get the words out, because they turn into a strangled moan that sets every nerve in Shouyou's body on fire, and as Tsukishima pulls him closer and his hips shudder out his release, Shouyou turns his head to kiss his cheek, murmuring his name.

The last of the sun's rays glimpse the two of them pressed together on the floor, wrapped up in each other's arms. Autumn's late coolness creeps into the room, and they separate only for a few moments, to clean themselves up and redress. Shouyou has no intention of going anywhere, and for now, he drags Tsukishima back down to the floor mats and cuddles against his chest, smiling into the cloth as Tsukishima only puts up a token protest.

~

Long after the sun has set, Shouyou wakes to a low buzzing, a shiver running through him as he stretches and flinches at the odd ache in his body. Tsukishima doesn't react, and Shouyou doesn't expect him to -- Tsukishima is difficult to wake up on a good day, never mind after their intimacy earlier. He twists around to reach into his bag, careful not to leave Tsukishima's warm arms as he rummages for his phone.

Upon seeing his notifications, Shouyou sighs, because Kageyama is mad. Again, which is Shouyou's fault. He usually forgets about the rest of the world when he's with Tsukishima, which is probably not a good thing, and Kageyama almost always sends him texts of varying levels of importance while he is otherwise occupied.

For now he ignores the messages from Kageyama and opens the most recent email, which is from his mother, asking where he is. He quickly texts back a lie about staying late to practice, sighing. He doesn't like lying and sneaking around like this, but they can't really help it. So far nobody has acted suspicious, other than Kageyama, but his partner doesn't seem to think that Tsukishima is involved in whatever Shouyou is getting up to, which is a relief. Kenma hasn't brought up the subject, either.

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** [no subject]  
**Message:** _Where the hell are you_

**From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** [no subject]  
**Message:** _Dumbass answer your phone_

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** [no subject]  
**Message:** _I called your house. Your mom says you haven't come home yet. You aren't at Coach Ukai's either. Where are you?_

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** [no subject]  
**Message:** _ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** [no subject]  
**Message:** _If you don't answer soon I'm calling your mom back and telling her you're missing_

"Crap," Shouyou mutters, quickly typing out a response. Usually Kageyama isn't this sharp, and if he screws up here, then he'll be in deep trouble with both his parents and his partner.

 **To:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _don't do that! sorry i was practicing and didn't notice the time! i talked to my mom so don't call her_

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _Practicing where? You weren't at the school_

"Crap, crap, crap." What is he supposed to say now? For a moment, the panic threatens to overwhelm him, before a sleepy mutter interrupts his tumultuous thoughts.

"Tell him you were with me. I sometimes practice with my brother's team... tell him that," Tsukishima sighs, nosing Shouyou's hair and moving his arm, fingers creeping beneath Shouyou's shirt. 

"He'll never believe that," Shouyou protests, wondering how long Tsukishima was reading over his shoulder. Tsukishima mumbles a response, seemingly drifting off again, and Shouyou groans in exasperation. Then he considers his phone, debating, before offering the flimsy excuse to Kageyama.

Unexpectedly, Kageyama buys it, and he complains for a while about Shouyou practicing with adult players without inviting him, but immediately backpedals when Shouyou reminds him that it's Tsukishima's brother's team.

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _I wouldn't practice with that asshole in a million years. I don't know how you can stand him_

 **To:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _he's not that bad... sometimes... deep down..._

"Not that bad, hm?" Tsukishima murmurs, warm lips brushing Shouyou's neck. "That's not what you said earlier... Shouyou."

Shouyou's face heats up spectacularly, and for a few moments, he can't even manage a reply, to either Tsukishima or Kageyama.

"Shut up," he mumbles, sighing as Tsukishima nips at his neck in response.

 **From:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _Yeah right. Are you still coming over tomorrow_

 **To:** Kageyama Tobio  
**Subject:** Re: [no subject]  
**Message:** _yeah!!! i'll bring the movies!!! be sure to get lots of snacks!!!_

He grins a little as Kageyama replies in the affirmative, snapping his phone shut and curling back into Tsukishima's arms. He's sore in places he never expected, and he dreads the ride (most likely walk) home, but Tsukishima is being unexpectedly nice, and he's warm and comfortable. He wouldn't mind cuddling like this all night, if it weren't for the location.

Tsukishima's arm tightens slightly around him. "You're hanging out with his majesty tomorrow?"

Shouyou wiggles a little, surveying his body's reactions to the movement, then turns onto his other side and snuggles into Tsukishima's warmth, ignoring his small inhalation of surprise. "Yeah," he says to Tsukishima's shirt, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I was telling him about the movies I always liked as a kid, and he said he'd never seen even half of them, so we're gonna watch them all. It's almost kind of like we're..."

"Dating?" Tsukishima scoffs, something darkening his tone, like bitterness or anger, and Shouyou pulls back in confusion. Tsukishima's hand slides up his back, as if to catch him and keep him from escaping.

"No, friends. I'm not interested in Kageyama like that, and... well, there's you," he finishes feebly, his heart beating faster at the admission.

Tsukishima is silent for a long moment, his hand still on Shouyou's back. "We're not dating, either."

Shouyou waits a beat, but no, it still hurts, just as much as the first time Tsukishima told him this. Maybe even more, because he's fallen even harder. "I didn't say we were. But we're something, whether you want to admit it or not."

He shakes his head and sits up, then gasps as his body throbs in response, sinking back to the floor with a whimper. Tsukishima shifts quickly, reaching out to grasp his hips and turn him over, tucking Shouyou against his chest again. "You can't move around so much after the first time," he mutters, clicking his tongue in admonishment. "Just lay here for a while."

Shouyou grips the edges of Tsukishima's jacket, his face burning, but after their exchange, Tsukishima's strange concern is rather nice. "I gotta go home soon, though," he groans, but he doesn't move again, content to cuddle. "And it's cold... even though you're warm." He mumbles the last words into Tsukishima's chest, twitching as Tsukishima's arm tightens around him.

"This probably isn't the best place for this during the winter," Tsukishima says after a moment, disgruntled.

Shouyou entertains the fantasy of bringing Tsukishima home, amusing himself with the idea of Natsu hanging all over him, then sighs, knowing they would never get to be alone together. He sobers a little, reminded of Tsukishima's insistence that they are not dating and would never qualify as boyfriends, so he could never bring Tsukishima home to meet his parents, anyway.

"I guess," he starts to say, when Tsukishima continues.

"I suppose you'll have to come to my house, then. I doubt your sister would give us any privacy."

Shouyou cranes his head back, gaping up at Tsukishima, who notices his blank expression and scowls. His irritation is even more apparent without his glasses, and Shouyou has to force himself not to get distracted by how attractive Tsukishima looks annoyed.

"Really?" he chances after a moment of staring, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," he mutters, making a point of closing his eyes and ignoring Shouyou from then on, no matter how much he wiggles or how loudly he sighs to get Tsukishima's attention.

Shouyou grins, a little stupidly, already excited about seeing Tsukishima's room and being alone with him, with a real bed, instead of hard floors. He entertains a few fantasies of what he could do to Tsukishima, and he only stops when the arm around his waist tightens and a low voice threatens, "Stop that, or else."

"Or else what?" Shouyou rejoins, tilting his head up to kiss the words into Tsukishima's jaw and enjoying the faint shudder he gets in response.

"Or else I'll do worse next time," Tsukishima grumbles, opening one eye to glare at Shouyou's teasing smile.

They are both distracted by Shouyou's phone buzzing again, and Shouyou sighs when he sees the message. "I should go home soon, though," he groans, dreading the climb up the mountain with all the aches and pains in his body. "I have to find all those movies for Kageyama, because he wants to meet up before we go running tomorrow morning, and it's already so late, and Kageyama's already..."

"Fine, do what you want," Tsukishima snaps, pulling away, and Shouyou reluctantly lets him go, surprised at his temper. He doesn't say anything else as Tsukishima turns on the flashlight on his phone and gathers his belongings, with quick, angry movements that Shouyou can do nothing to quell. By the time Tsukishima has opened the door, Shouyou has only just sat up, listlessly turning his phone over in his lap, wincing as he shifts to his knees carefully.

"Wait," he calls out, and Tsukishima pauses with his hand on the door handle, clearly debating with himself before he sighs deeply and turns around. Shouyou stands carefully, offset by the odd pains, but he quickly regains his balance and crosses the room to Tsukishima. Before Tsukishima can protest, Shouyou stands up on his toes and kisses him.

Before Tsukishima can do more than purse his lips, Shouyou ducks his head to break the connection. "Thanks for taking care of me today," he whispers. His face heats up enough that it must be visible in the darkness. "Sorry." He doesn't want Tsukishima to leave upset, and already it feels like tonight has been ruined. Not that he ever imagined it would be _special,_ in the same whispered awe that everyone uses to speak about the first time, but... every moment he shares with Tsukishima is special to him, and maybe he had hoped for a little more, this time.

Even if Tsukishima doesn't feel the same way.

He turns away to find his bag, his heart sinking, but a second later, Tsukishima grabs his hand and pulls him back, long fingers tilting his head up to kiss him deeply. Shouyou gasps, reaching up to hold onto him, not understanding. Why is it that one moment Tsukishima is irritated enough to leave immediately, and the next pressing his passion into Shouyou's willing lips? Tsukishima could brand a mark into his skin right now, and Shouyou would wear it forever. Whatever Tsukishima wants, Shouyou would give it to him -- has already given it to him.

"You're impossible," Tsukishima mutters after he breaks away from Shouyou, his voice hoarse now. "Send me an email when you get home. Be careful." Then he is gone, his warmth replaced by the night's chilly air, and Shouyou has never felt more confused.

~

On the last evening of the last joint practice with Fukurodani Academy Group, Shouyou has his hands full with Lev, who proclaimed his boredom as soon as practice finished and they were free to hang out. Kenma has taken over the corner of Nekoma's room with his DS, intent on ignoring Shouyou and Lev as they argue over who would be a better spiker against Kuroo.

"Even with your quick, Hinata, you definitely couldn't get past him during that official game, that's what I heard, anyway." Lev smirks when Shouyou puffs up with affront, reaching up to pet him like a kitten, and Shouyou shoves his hand off, glaring.

"And what about now! I can get past him every time we practice, and even in the games! You're just mad you couldn't get past Tsukishima's blocks during the last game today --"

"I am not!" Lev says, acting offended, before he grins. "He's gotten pretty good, hasn't he? Soon he'll be just as good as Kuroo-san and me."

Shouyou rolls his eyes. "Kuroo-san is better than you any day, and Tsukishima too."

"And you," Lev adds slyly, with makes Shouyou bristle, just as a new voice joins the conversation.

"Is that my name I hear?" Kuroo sidles up behind Lev and leans over his shoulder, fixing a grin on Shouyou, who determinedly avoids his sly gaze. He notices Tsukishima lingering in the doorway and raises his eyebrows in question; Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Kuroo, which is answer enough.

"Ah, Kuroo-san," Lev stutters, which amuses Shouyou enough that he starts laughing, and Lev retaliates by jostling him. Shouyou shoves back, and Lev wastes no time with his revenge. In a move that seems far too familiar, Shouyou ends up on his back with hands creeping up his shirt, and he shrieks with laughter as Lev starts tickling him. 

"Nooo! Stop it, Lev, don't do that! Kenma! Tsukishima! Help!" He laughs helplessly, and Tsukishima makes no move to assist him as he settles on one of the futons nearby, while Kenma rolls his eyes behind the lit screen of his device.

"You can escape him yourself," Kenma mutters, and Shouyou howls his betrayal between giggles. Kenma's face reddens but he still doesn't move, and Shouyou resigns himself to laughing breathlessly.

His laughter fades a few moments later when he realizes that Lev has stopped tormenting him and is staring at Shouyou's stomach. He wonders what might have caught Lev's attention, when he notices Tsukishima's face is reddening and his eyes have widened behind his glasses.

"Hinata," Lev asks in an odd, strangled voice, "why do you have a hickey on your stomach?" Several of Nekoma's players jerk their heads around, and even Kuroo lifts his head from his conversation with Yaku, interested.

Shouyou immediately rolls away and yanks his shirt down, his face bright red. He determinedly does not look at anyone as he grabs his phone and stands, laughing nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about! Oh, wow, look at the time. C'mon, Tsukishima, let's go," he tries, but Lev catches him, unusually serious.

"Are you dating someone, Hinata?" Lev asks, and Shouyou shakes his head quickly and squirms out of his grip.

"No! It's just a bug bite! I gotta go!" He takes off for the door, and he has just reached it when he hears Lev again.

"Tsukki, do you know who it could be?"

Shouyou halts halfway out the door, and he holds his breath without thinking, waiting in the silence that follows Lev's question.

"No idea," Tsukishima mutters. "As if anyone sane would touch him."

Considering it was Tsukishima who put the mark on him in the first place...

Shouyou has slammed the door and is halfway down the hall before he realizes that he is running. His vision burns. He hears someone shout his name, and he only runs faster, because who cares about what Tsukishima wants? He obviously doesn't want Shouyou. Sure, they're sneaking around, but he doesn't have to be so _mean_...

He slows to a stop in front of the room where Karasuno is sleeping, his shoulders shaking as he rubs his face furiously with his arm. He hates this feeling of helplessness, of desperate want that will never be returned, of loving someone so completely even though he _knows_ that Tsukishima can't stand him and wouldn't give him the time of day unless he begged (sweetly, with tears if possible).

He hears footsteps behind him, and he whirls around, defensive, ready to fight against Tsukishima's cruel words -- but Tsukishima's expression is blank.

"Can we talk?" Tsukishima asks, cool and polite, and Shouyou's temper snaps.

"No," he growls, stalking into the room and slamming the door in Tsukishima's face, which feels so very satisfying right now.

Tsukishima follows him anyway, brushing past their teammates who have stopped to stare.

~

"Hinata, wait --"

"I'm not talking to you! Go away!"

"Just _wait_ , just listen to me for one minute --"

"No! You had your chance! Just leave me alone, Tsukishima!"

"I'm sorry!"

Everyone stills, staring at the spectacle of Tsukishima bowing low to Hinata, his normally impassive face twisted with emotion -- regret, frustration, guilt. Emotions that no one ever attributed to the listless first year.

Hinata's face is pale with shock, and he is frozen where he stands, hands clenching helplessly. "What -- what are you -- _stop that_ , everyone's staring --"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Tsukishima says, loud enough that it echoes in the room. Hinata shuts his mouth. "I'm sorry for saying that. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. _I'm sorry._ Please talk to me. I want to resolve this with you."

No one speaks, eyes darting between Hinata and Tsukishima. None of them have any idea what the fight is about, but it must have been serious, for Tsukishima to apologize so publicly. They hadn't even been aware that Tsukishima and Hinata were that close.

Hinata is turning red beneath the attention. "Okay -- okay! I'll listen to you. Just please stop bowing like that!" Tsukishima slowly straightens, his stare fixing on Hinata, who won't look at him, but at least he isn't running away anymore. After a moment Tsukishima crosses the floor, stopping in front of Hinata, close enough to touch, but he doesn't reach out.

"Thank you," he says quietly, and Hinata looks up at him with a scowl, fragile and trembling.

"I haven't forgiven you! But I'll listen to you, even though it's more than what you deserve. Come on."

If they aren't shocked enough, then the sight of Hinata grabbing Tsukishima's hand and leading him out the door sends half the room reeling.

After a beat, Tanaka looks at Sugawara and Sawamura, trepidation in his voice. "Should someone go after them?"

No one seems willing to do so.

~

"I can't believe you did that," Shouyou whines, flustered as he drags Tsukishima deeper into the school. Tsukishima doesn't reply, and Shouyou shuts his mouth, exasperated and unnerved at the same time. He dreads this conversation, because he knows how it will end, and he doesn't want to fight with Tsukishima, and he doesn't want to lose him, and it _hurts_ , to know what is coming and be unable to stop it, and his eyes are hot, and he _can't breathe_ \--

A long arm catches him around the shoulders and pulls him back against a broad chest. "Calm down," Tsukishima murmurs into his hair, holding Shouyou still for several moments until his heart has stopped racing. Shouyou forces himself to turn around, but surprisingly, Tsukishima does not let go of him, his expression solemn as he observes Shouyou's red cheeks and damp eyelashes.

"I'm sorry," he says again, and the words destroy any angry retort that Shouyou had ready.

"Shut up," he whispers feebly, unable to look at Tsukishima any longer. "Why'd you have to go and say that to Lev? Why'd you have to do all that in front of everyone? It's none of their business. And it's not okay to talk like that! Why can't you just... be nice for once?" A traitorous sniff escapes him, and he rubs his face until the hot feeling behind his eyes recedes again.

Tsukishima remains silent for a long moment, before he sighs. "I'm not nice. You know this by now."

"You're nice when we're alone!" Shouyou insists, though he knows it's debatable. At least, Tsukishima isn't _mean_ all the time.

Tsukishima frowns, his hand sliding up and down Shouyou's back, almost rhythmic in its motions, as if soothing Shouyou without thinking about it. "That's when we're alone together. I don't want to share that with anyone else. It's... just for you."

Shouyou stares at him blankly for a moment. His face is hot again. "Why are you so mean all the time, but then you have to go and say things like that?" he mumbles, pulling away. He misses Tsukishima's warmth immediately, but he doesn't go back.

Tsukishima lets him go, but he follows one or two steps anyway, his long fingers clenching into fists. "I can't help it, Hinata," he says, his voice dropping with frustration. Wary, Shouyou looks up at him, willing to listen, because Tsukishima rarely shows this much emotion to him. "You draw all of it out of me. The need to tease you, and the desire to make you smile. It's _annoying_ , you know that? Half the time I can't stand you, and half the time I want to kiss that stupid expression off your face. Like now," he grumbles, glaring at Shouyou, who gapes at him.

"You," Shouyou manages to get out, but it's garbled by both his shock and Tsukishima's lips a moment later. He hears a gasp, which must have been him, because he's opening his mouth for Tsukishima and groaning as the kiss intensifies quickly.

Too soon, though, Tsukishima is pulling away, though he doesn't let go of Shouyou. He's still ranting, which shocks Shouyou further.

"And there you go, flirting with Lev and who knows who else --"

"Flirting?!" Shouyou repeats, bewildered, and Tsukishima shoots a glare at him.

"You mean you haven't? Lev was all over you earlier."

"Of course not -- wait, he was? What?" Shouyou reels at the thought that Lev of all people could have been flirting with him. His thoughts circle around what Tsukishima said before the strange flirting business, and his face grows hotter. He really has that effect on Tsukishima?

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, and the tension drains out of his tall figure. "You really didn't notice... idiot," he sighs, and Shouyou glares at him.

"Lev's not interested in me. And I'm not interested in him! You're the only person I --"

A moment after Shouyou cuts himself off, Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, watching Shouyou's blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. "The only one you...?"

Shouyou hides his face in Tsukishima's shirt instead of responding. Tsukishima takes his shoulders and pushes him back, his eyes glittering intently. "Hinata. Tell me what you were going to say."

"No," Shouyou denies him, taking hold of Tsukishima's wrists, fingers skirting over the bruises on the inside of his forearm, where Shouyou had held on tightly earlier. Whatever marks Tsukishima likes to leave, Shouyou gives him just as many. "You don't like me anyway. You just told me you can't stand me, so why should I admit it? You already know, anyway, that I like you."

As soon as he says the words, Shouyou gasps and covers his mouth, furious with himself. Over and over he has fought these feelings, and to lay it out between him and Tsukishima, so easily, so simply, when he _knows_ how Tsukishima feels.

"Hinata," Tsukishima whispers, but Shouyou ducks his head and won't look up. "Shouyou," he tries again, stressing the name as he tightens his grip.

"Don't call me that," Shouyou whispers, but he can't make his hands release Tsukishima, either. He doesn't want to lose this. "We should go back. They're probably looking for us. If Kageyama saw us like this, he'd be mad..."

"Stop talking about Kageyama when you're with me," Tsukishima snaps, and Shouyou looks up, irritated.

"Are you even listening to me? I don't want him to see us like this."

Tsukishima is silent for a moment, before he lets go of Shouyou and leans back, his face half-hidden by the shadows. "The way you act, it’s as if he’s your boyfriend, not..." He shuts his mouth, but Shouyou is already stiffening with irritation.

"You aren’t my boyfriend, either. You made that very clear already," he says, sharp and upset, and he has to turn away. 

The silence between them is so heavy that Shouyou fears being crushed by it. Then Tsukishima breaks it, his voice quiet enough that Shouyou almost does not hear him.

"What if I was?"

Shouyou swivels his head to look up at him, startled. "What?"

"Your boyfriend. Since I feel the same, we might as well do it properly. Then we don’t have to sneak around, and you don’t have to worry about what his majesty thinks. I'll handle him, and anyone else who might be bothered about it. You just worry about me and no one else."

Shouyou stares at him, open-mouthed, unable to respond. _Did he just say he likes me?_

Tsukishima glances down at him, icy pink touching his cheeks as he exhales. "I must be insane," he mutters, before he catches Shouyou's face in his hands and kisses him, brief and chaste, his fingers sliding off Shouyou's chin slowly. "Just think about it, alright?"

_No one sane would touch him._

"You jerk," Shouyou whispers, but he's smiling. "I don't have to think about it."

"Unsurprising," Tsukishima says under his breath, and Shouyou takes the higher ground and ignores that, reaching up to wrap his arms around Tsukishima's neck.

He muses over Tsukishima's words, unable to stop his grin from widening. He has never felt this elated before, even when he and Kageyama perfected their quick strike, nor even when he got his acceptance letter to Karasuno. "This means we're really dating, right? And I can kiss you when I want, right? And you can't complain if I hug you in the middle of practice, right?"

Tsukishima looks as if he regrets this already, but the soft warmth in his eyes doesn't fool Shouyou. "I suppose," he sighs, as if dealing with Shouyou causes him great suffering, and Shouyou snickers and leans up to kiss him again.

"Kei," he murmurs into Tsukishima's mouth, swallowing Tsukishima's low gasp like his last breath. "I can call you that when I want, right?"

Long arms slide around his waist and pull him close, before Tsukishima's fingers tilt his head back, giving him easy access to Shouyou's neck. "If you like... Shouyou," he whispers against Shouyou's skin, and he shivers.

"And..." Shouyou has to struggle to stay focused. "And we can go on dates, right? Real ones, with movies and karaoke and walks in the park, right?"

Tsukishima kisses slowly up Shouyou's chin, back to his mouth, where he pauses, lips quirking with a smirk. "I didn't realize you were so romantic."

Shouyou's face reddens, but he reaches up to catch Tsukishima's face in his hands, frowning up at him for a moment. Tsukishima tries to kiss him again, but Shouyou leans away, not giving him the chance. Then his frown softens into a pout, and he puts a bit of sweetness into his voice. "Please... Kei?"

Tsukishima's blush is spectacular, and Shouyou relents and kisses him, smiling.

Of course, that's when he hears the telltale click of a phone camera, and he and Tsukishima quickly separate and turn to find most of Karasuno staring at them from the corner, half of them grinning with glee, the other half completely shocked or blushing.

Sugawara is the only person who has his phone out, and with both Tsukishima and Shouyou staring at him, he takes another picture, closes the phone, and grins.

"That's going in the family photo album," Sugawara announces, before he begins to herd the rest of the team away. "Carry on, boys! Remember to come back by curfew! We distracted Daichi, so you're okay for a little while longer!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya groan, and for a moment Kageyama looks ready to break past Sugawara if his glare, fixed on Tsukishima, is any indication, but their upperclassmen drag him off easily enough, and soon the hall empties. Yamaguchi is the last to leave, and he gives them both a thumbs up and a wink before he follows the team.

"Oh my god," Shouyou groans, covering his burning face, and Tsukishima stays silent beside him. Then Tsukishima takes his hand and entwines their fingers, not looking down at him. Never mind his own blush; Shouyou is entranced by the flush lighting up Tsukishima's cheeks.

"Does this mean we have permission to have sex now?" Shouyou can't help but ask, and Tsukishima's laugh startles both of them.

"I doubt they realize what we've been getting up to. Which is just as well, considering I don't plan on sharing that part of you with anyone." Tsukishima catches Shouyou as he tries to duck away in embarrassment, rubbing his flushed cheek with his thumb. "Shall we?" he murmurs, far too tempting for Shouyou's own good.

"Alright," Shouyou whispers, leaning up to enjoy another kiss, and perhaps a little more. It's not like anyone suspects it of them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and support! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
